


Amor al arte

by Anhara



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Crush adolescentes, M/M, Menciones de F/F, Mikey Way/Bob Bryar en the epiloge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que pasaría si todo lo que te atrajera fuera el arte?¿Si encuentras ese arte en alguien? La confusión reinaría o te entregarías totalmente a esa persona, a tu arte.</p>
<p>Gerard, amante del arte no se esperaba encontrarlo en aquel joven moreno... En Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Me llamo Gerard Way, tengo 18 años y acabo de empezar en la facultad de arte. El arte es toda mi vida, desde siempre quise estudiarlo, llegar a ser famoso por mis obras. Todo un sueño. Mi vida gira alrededor de ello, llegando a convertir mi vida en mi mejor lienzo. El arte es la verdadera esencia de la vida. La música es arte, el dibujo es arte… el sexo es arte. Si, el sexo es arte, el placer es arte y por eso yo solo amo el arte. Lo malo es que nunca me he enamorado, nunca encontré la persona que despertara en mi los sentimientos que despierta el arte, cuando escucho mi canción preferida, cuando veo un hermoso cuadro o leo una fantástica novela. Yo solamente me enamoro del arte._

El entra a las clases, pelo negro despeinado, ojos verdes y una aura impresionantemente atrayente, que hace que las chicas y algunos chicos se giren y le sonrían de manera coqueta, algunas más descaradas caminan hacia el intentando algo, pero el solo los ignora, no son arte y no le interesan. Esto no quiere decir que sea de hielo, un buen polvo de vez en cuando no tiene desperdicio, pero no le despierta verdadero interés si no cumple su mínimo requerimiento. Ser arte.

Se sienta al fondo, escurrido en la silla, con el pelo sobre los ojos, estudiando a los demás. Saca distraídamente una libreta de su mochila y comienza a hacer garabatos que terminan siendo cualquier cosa… Escucha algo del profesor, solo se presenta, mecánicamente vuelve a bajar la vista a su cuaderno. Y así y con su amado iPod pasan las clases.

……………………….

Mikey Way camina hacia su mejor amigo, este está apoyado contra el muro del patio, fumando un cigarrillo con pasimonia, mirando el cielo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la pared se giró y dejo caer contra ella, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara sonriente.

-Hey Mikey- Dice llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios-, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, bien. Recuerda que sigue en pie lo de venirte a mi casa.

-Yap… La verdad esto de que empezáramos el instituto ayer para hoy ser viernes me parece estúpido, ya podrían dejarlo para la semana que viene, o la siguiente…

-Estúpido o no tenemos que venir- Dice Mikey recolocando sus gafas.

Frank simplemente volvió a mirar al cielo dando una calada y notando como la relajante nicotina inundaba sus pulmones, no hacia eso normalmente, solo cuando necesitaba relajarse y hoy era uno de esos días… Al fin conocería al famoso Gerard Way…

……………………….

Las clases habían pasado lento y ahora conducía en su coche, fumando tranquilamente y con Misfits de fondo. Llego a su casa, aparcando delante, tirando la colilla al bajarse y pisándola con sus Converse.

Entro saludando a su madre y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, entro y tiro la mochila hacia una esquina para después tirarse sobre la cama, en la que se dejó rebotar un poco antes de darse la vuelta y mirar el techo.

-Me encanta el arte- Suspiro, pensando en que las clases aunque lentas le encantaban.

Se levantó yendo hasta su raída mochila, sacando los papeles con el número y nombre de algunas chicas y chicos. Se sentía acosado. Y es que hay que admitirlo, era un freak, pero llamaba la atención, esa piel pálida, el pelo negro eternamente despeinado y esos ojos verdes, a veces cambiando de verde a ámbar, brillantes y fríos pero apasionados, ojos de artista. Él era obra del arte.

Saco sus libros y los coloco sobre la mesa, escuchando como su madre abría la puerta a su hermano y le llamaba a él para comer. Salió, bajando pesadamente las escaleras y topándose con dos personas, su hermano y otro chico, seguramente de la edad de su hermano pero más bajito, con el pelo oscuro en una cresta que le quedaba increíblemente bien, unos ojos ambarinos que le miraban atentos y unos labios finos pero sonrosados. Se quedó ligeramente pasmado mirando su ropa esos pantalones negros caídos y desgastados, la camiseta de Misfits holgada y las Converse rojas.

Gerard agito un poco la cabeza y miro a su hermano, que estaba girado hacia la puerta de la cocina en la que seguramente estuviera su madre. Cuando al fin se giró y le sonrió Gerard dejo de pensar en el chico desconocido y se centró en su hermano.

-Gee, este es Frank Iero, este año está en mi clase- Dijo aun sonriente y con los ojos vivos tras sus gafas.

-Encantado, soy Gerard.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano, que Frank estrecho con una encantadora sonrisa. Una sonrisa que te hechizaba en un segundo y eso le paso a Gerard, que se obligó a apartar la vista de ella para poder seguir a su hermano hacia la cocina.

Cuando se sentaron a comer Gerard se preguntó por qué le había tocado junto a Frank, algo de él le inquietaba y atraía de manera extraña. Sabía reconocer que era guapo, mucho para su edad y más aún si lo comparamos con su hermano Mikey, moreno de gafas y timidez extrema. Seguramente Frank seria perseguido por muchas chicas.

Los demás conversaban mientras él seguía recluido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se enteró de cuando su madre le pregunto por su día y él automáticamente respondió un simple “bien”.

Verdaderamente no recupero su consciencia hasta que, cuando iba a coger el agua para rellenar su vaso, su mano choco con la de Frank, que sentado a su lado le sonrió y cogió la jarra con agua para rellenar el vaso de Gerard sin dejar de sonreír de manera radiante.

-Gracias…- Susurro Gerard devolviendo la vista a su plato mientras cogía el vaso para beber lentamente sintiendo como ese frio liquido atravesaba su garganta.

La comida continuo lenta y normal, rompiendo la monotonía por el increíble aura de Frank y sus encantadoras sonrisas.

………………………….

En cuanto terminaron Gerard y su madre recogían la mesa mientras Mikey y Frank fueron a hacer sus deberes. Gerard se movía pausadamente, más de lo normal.

-Verdad que Frank es simpático- Dijo su madre cuando Gerard huía a su cuarto-. Me alegra que Mikey tenga buenos amigos… Se va a quedar el fin de semana, ¿no te parece ideal?

-Sí, muy simpático y sí que es bueno que “Mikey el tímido” tenga amigos- Dijo atropelladamente pensando en el tiempo que Frank andaría por allí.

Consiguió escaparse de allí rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras a saltitos y escuchando desde el pasillo las risas de su hermano y Frank, desde la puerta al lado de la suya, quedándose congelado al reconocer la de Frank frente a la de su hermano.

Entro a su habitación, escapando de todo a su oscura cueva personal. Joder tenía 18 años, no se podía poner por un niño, más aun, el mejor amigo de su hermano y que siempre andaría por allí.

-Joder…- Se tiró sobre su cama, no lo entendía, su pequeño corazón había dado un bote al verlo con su hermano, como una presencia única y joder llevaba su puto estilo por delante y eso lo atraía mucho.

Además, si a él le atraía no quería pensar en las chicas, como las excitaría con una simple sonrisa y cuantas se querrían meter en sus pantalones. Seguro que tenía novia.

Y joder tiene 18 años y nunca le había pasado eso, nunca. Gustarle le gustaron muchos, pero nunca así, nunca con una sola mirada, con una sonrisa. Y allí estaba otra vez, en su mente se había formado la sonrisa de Frank, hipnótica y atrayente. Y, joder, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero Ray estaba en Nueva York… Y entonces su mente se ilumino, su mejor amiga, Alex.

-Claro…-Dijo levantándose y agarrando el móvil.

Marcó el número de su amiga, estaba tan concentrado en Frank que no había pensado en ella. La conocía desde párvulos, esa chica extraña ya en su niñez. 

Oía los pitidos y el ruidito de cuando descolgó. Oyó la enérgica voz a través del móvil.

-¿Si?

-Alex, soy yo, Gerard.

-Oh, Gee. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien. ¿Podrías venir hasta mi casa?

-Oh, sí, tengo todo libre, en la facultad de bilogía son un tanto estirados, mejor los amigos de toda la vida.

Gerard oye como se ría, con una clara y un tanto tétrica risa y no puede evitar sonreír, su mejor amiga no cambiaba.

-Bueno, estaré allí antes de que puedas deletrear hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia.

-Oh, eso puede llevarme tiempo- Dijo riendo por la fascinación de su amiga por las palabras extrañas.

-Chao Gee- Y colgó rápidamente sin dejar que se despidiese.

-Ya viene- Susurra riendo y dejándose caer contra la cama, buscando a tientas el mando de su mini cadena y poniendo Misfits a tope. Necesitaría música para no pensar más mientras la espera.Me llamo Gerard Way, tengo 18 años y acabo de empezar en la facultad de arte. El arte es toda mi vida, desde siempre quise estudiarlo, llegar a ser famoso por mis obras. Todo un sueño. Mi vida gira alrededor de ello, llegando a convertir mi vida en mi mejor lienzo. El arte es la verdadera esencia de la vida. La música es arte, el dibujo es arte… el sexo es arte. Si, el sexo es arte, el placer es arte y por eso yo solo amo el arte. Lo malo es que nunca me he enamorado, nunca encontré la persona que despertara en mi los sentimientos que despierta el arte, cuando escucho mi canción preferida, cuando veo un hermoso cuadro o leo una fantástica novela. Yo solamente me enamoro del arte.

El entra a las clases, pelo negro despeinado, ojos verdes y una aura impresionantemente atrayente, que hace que las chicas y algunos chicos se giren y le sonrían de manera coqueta, algunas más descaradas caminan hacia el intentando algo, pero el solo los ignora, no son arte y no le interesan. Esto no quiere decir que sea de hielo, un buen polvo de vez en cuando no tiene desperdicio, pero no le despierta verdadero interés si no cumple su mínimo requerimiento. Ser arte.

Se sienta al fondo, escurrido en la silla, con el pelo sobre los ojos, estudiando a los demás. Saca distraídamente una libreta de su mochila y comienza a hacer garabatos que terminan siendo cualquier cosa… Escucha algo del profesor, solo se presenta, mecánicamente vuelve a bajar la vista a su cuaderno. Y así y con su amado iPod pasan las clases.

……………………….

Mikey Way camina hacia su mejor amigo, este está apoyado contra el muro del patio, fumando un cigarrillo con pasimonia, mirando el cielo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la pared se giró y dejo caer contra ella, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara sonriente.

-Hey Mikey- Dice llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios-, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, bien. Recuerda que sigue en pie lo de venirte a mi casa.

-Yap… La verdad esto de que empezáramos el instituto ayer para hoy ser viernes me parece estúpido, ya podrían dejarlo para la semana que viene, o la siguiente…

-Estúpido o no tenemos que venir- Dice Mikey recolocando sus gafas.

Frank simplemente volvió a mirar al cielo dando una calada y notando como la relajante nicotina inundaba sus pulmones, no hacia eso normalmente, solo cuando necesitaba relajarse y hoy era uno de esos días… Al fin conocería al famoso Gerard Way…

……………………….

Las clases habían pasado lento y ahora conducía en su coche, fumando tranquilamente y con Misfits de fondo. Llego a su casa, aparcando delante, tirando la colilla al bajarse y pisándola con sus Converse.

Entro saludando a su madre y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, entro y tiro la mochila hacia una esquina para después tirarse sobre la cama, en la que se dejó rebotar un poco antes de darse la vuelta y mirar el techo.

-Me encanta el arte- Suspiro, pensando en que las clases aunque lentas le encantaban.

Se levantó yendo hasta su raída mochila, sacando los papeles con el número y nombre de algunas chicas y chicos. Se sentía acosado. Y es que hay que admitirlo, era un freak, pero llamaba la atención, esa piel pálida, el pelo negro eternamente despeinado y esos ojos verdes, a veces cambiando de verde a ámbar, brillantes y fríos pero apasionados, ojos de artista. Él era obra del arte.

Saco sus libros y los coloco sobre la mesa, escuchando como su madre abría la puerta a su hermano y le llamaba a él para comer. Salió, bajando pesadamente las escaleras y topándose con dos personas, su hermano y otro chico, seguramente de la edad de su hermano pero más bajito, con el pelo oscuro en una cresta que le quedaba increíblemente bien, unos ojos ambarinos que le miraban atentos y unos labios finos pero sonrosados. Se quedó ligeramente pasmado mirando su ropa esos pantalones negros caídos y desgastados, la camiseta de Misfits holgada y las Converse rojas.

Gerard agito un poco la cabeza y miro a su hermano, que estaba girado hacia la puerta de la cocina en la que seguramente estuviera su madre. Cuando al fin se giró y le sonrió Gerard dejo de pensar en el chico desconocido y se centró en su hermano.

-Gee, este es Frank Iero, este año está en mi clase- Dijo aun sonriente y con los ojos vivos tras sus gafas.

-Encantado, soy Gerard.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano, que Frank estrecho con una encantadora sonrisa. Una sonrisa que te hechizaba en un segundo y eso le paso a Gerard, que se obligó a apartar la vista de ella para poder seguir a su hermano hacia la cocina.

Cuando se sentaron a comer Gerard se preguntó por qué le había tocado junto a Frank, algo de él le inquietaba y atraía de manera extraña. Sabía reconocer que era guapo, mucho para su edad y más aún si lo comparamos con su hermano Mikey, moreno de gafas y timidez extrema. Seguramente Frank seria perseguido por muchas chicas.

Los demás conversaban mientras él seguía recluido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se enteró de cuando su madre le pregunto por su día y él automáticamente respondió un simple “bien”.

Verdaderamente no recupero su consciencia hasta que, cuando iba a coger el agua para rellenar su vaso, su mano choco con la de Frank, que sentado a su lado le sonrió y cogió la jarra con agua para rellenar el vaso de Gerard sin dejar de sonreír de manera radiante.

-Gracias…- Susurro Gerard devolviendo la vista a su plato mientras cogía el vaso para beber lentamente sintiendo como ese frio liquido atravesaba su garganta.

La comida continuo lenta y normal, rompiendo la monotonía por el increíble aura de Frank y sus encantadoras sonrisas.

………………………….

En cuanto terminaron Gerard y su madre recogían la mesa mientras Mikey y Frank fueron a hacer sus deberes. Gerard se movía pausadamente, más de lo normal.

-Verdad que Frank es simpático- Dijo su madre cuando Gerard huía a su cuarto-. Me alegra que Mikey tenga buenos amigos… Se va a quedar el fin de semana, ¿no te parece ideal?

-Sí, muy simpático y sí que es bueno que “Mikey el tímido” tenga amigos- Dijo atropelladamente pensando en el tiempo que Frank andaría por allí.

Consiguió escaparse de allí rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras a saltitos y escuchando desde el pasillo las risas de su hermano y Frank, desde la puerta al lado de la suya, quedándose congelado al reconocer la de Frank frente a la de su hermano.

Entro a su habitación, escapando de todo a su oscura cueva personal. Joder tenía 18 años, no se podía poner por un niño, más aun, el mejor amigo de su hermano y que siempre andaría por allí.

-Joder…- Se tiró sobre su cama, no lo entendía, su pequeño corazón había dado un bote al verlo con su hermano, como una presencia única y joder llevaba su puto estilo por delante y eso lo atraía mucho.

Además, si a él le atraía no quería pensar en las chicas, como las excitaría con una simple sonrisa y cuantas se querrían meter en sus pantalones. Seguro que tenía novia.

Y joder tiene 18 años y nunca le había pasado eso, nunca. Gustarle le gustaron muchos, pero nunca así, nunca con una sola mirada, con una sonrisa. Y allí estaba otra vez, en su mente se había formado la sonrisa de Frank, hipnótica y atrayente. Y, joder, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero Ray estaba en Nueva York… Y entonces su mente se ilumino, su mejor amiga, Alex.

-Claro…-Dijo levantándose y agarrando el móvil.

Marcó el número de su amiga, estaba tan concentrado en Frank que no había pensado en ella. La conocía desde párvulos, esa chica extraña ya en su niñez. 

Oía los pitidos y el ruidito de cuando descolgó. Oyó la enérgica voz a través del móvil.

-¿Si?

-Alex, soy yo, Gerard.

-Oh, Gee. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien. ¿Podrías venir hasta mi casa?

-Oh, sí, tengo todo libre, en la facultad de bilogía son un tanto estirados, mejor los amigos de toda la vida.

Gerard oye como se ría, con una clara y un tanto tétrica risa y no puede evitar sonreír, su mejor amiga no cambiaba.

-Bueno, estaré allí antes de que puedas deletrear hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia.

-Oh, eso puede llevarme tiempo- Dijo riendo por la fascinación de su amiga por las palabras extrañas.

-Chao Gee- Y colgó rápidamente sin dejar que se despidiese.

-Ya viene- Susurra riendo y dejándose caer contra la cama, buscando a tientas el mando de su mini cadena y poniendo Misfits a tope. Necesitaría música para no pensar más mientras la espera.Me llamo Gerard Way, tengo 18 años y acabo de empezar en la facultad de arte. El arte es toda mi vida, desde siempre quise estudiarlo, llegar a ser famoso por mis obras. Todo un sueño. Mi vida gira alrededor de ello, llegando a convertir mi vida en mi mejor lienzo. El arte es la verdadera esencia de la vida. La música es arte, el dibujo es arte… el sexo es arte. Si, el sexo es arte, el placer es arte y por eso yo solo amo el arte. Lo malo es que nunca me he enamorado, nunca encontré la persona que despertara en mi los sentimientos que despierta el arte, cuando escucho mi canción preferida, cuando veo un hermoso cuadro o leo una fantástica novela. Yo solamente me enamoro del arte.

El entra a las clases, pelo negro despeinado, ojos verdes y una aura impresionantemente atrayente, que hace que las chicas y algunos chicos se giren y le sonrían de manera coqueta, algunas más descaradas caminan hacia el intentando algo, pero el solo los ignora, no son arte y no le interesan. Esto no quiere decir que sea de hielo, un buen polvo de vez en cuando no tiene desperdicio, pero no le despierta verdadero interés si no cumple su mínimo requerimiento. Ser arte.

Se sienta al fondo, escurrido en la silla, con el pelo sobre los ojos, estudiando a los demás. Saca distraídamente una libreta de su mochila y comienza a hacer garabatos que terminan siendo cualquier cosa… Escucha algo del profesor, solo se presenta, mecánicamente vuelve a bajar la vista a su cuaderno. Y así y con su amado iPod pasan las clases.

……………………….

Mikey Way camina hacia su mejor amigo, este está apoyado contra el muro del patio, fumando un cigarrillo con pasimonia, mirando el cielo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la pared se giró y dejo caer contra ella, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara sonriente.

-Hey Mikey- Dice llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios-, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, bien. Recuerda que sigue en pie lo de venirte a mi casa.

-Yap… La verdad esto de que empezáramos el instituto ayer para hoy ser viernes me parece estúpido, ya podrían dejarlo para la semana que viene, o la siguiente…

-Estúpido o no tenemos que venir- Dice Mikey recolocando sus gafas.

Frank simplemente volvió a mirar al cielo dando una calada y notando como la relajante nicotina inundaba sus pulmones, no hacia eso normalmente, solo cuando necesitaba relajarse y hoy era uno de esos días… Al fin conocería al famoso Gerard Way…

……………………….

Las clases habían pasado lento y ahora conducía en su coche, fumando tranquilamente y con Misfits de fondo. Llego a su casa, aparcando delante, tirando la colilla al bajarse y pisándola con sus Converse.

Entro saludando a su madre y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, entro y tiro la mochila hacia una esquina para después tirarse sobre la cama, en la que se dejó rebotar un poco antes de darse la vuelta y mirar el techo.

-Me encanta el arte- Suspiro, pensando en que las clases aunque lentas le encantaban.

Se levantó yendo hasta su raída mochila, sacando los papeles con el número y nombre de algunas chicas y chicos. Se sentía acosado. Y es que hay que admitirlo, era un freak, pero llamaba la atención, esa piel pálida, el pelo negro eternamente despeinado y esos ojos verdes, a veces cambiando de verde a ámbar, brillantes y fríos pero apasionados, ojos de artista. Él era obra del arte.

Saco sus libros y los coloco sobre la mesa, escuchando como su madre abría la puerta a su hermano y le llamaba a él para comer. Salió, bajando pesadamente las escaleras y topándose con dos personas, su hermano y otro chico, seguramente de la edad de su hermano pero más bajito, con el pelo oscuro en una cresta que le quedaba increíblemente bien, unos ojos ambarinos que le miraban atentos y unos labios finos pero sonrosados. Se quedó ligeramente pasmado mirando su ropa esos pantalones negros caídos y desgastados, la camiseta de Misfits holgada y las Converse rojas.

Gerard agito un poco la cabeza y miro a su hermano, que estaba girado hacia la puerta de la cocina en la que seguramente estuviera su madre. Cuando al fin se giró y le sonrió Gerard dejo de pensar en el chico desconocido y se centró en su hermano.

-Gee, este es Frank Iero, este año está en mi clase- Dijo aun sonriente y con los ojos vivos tras sus gafas.

-Encantado, soy Gerard.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano, que Frank estrecho con una encantadora sonrisa. Una sonrisa que te hechizaba en un segundo y eso le paso a Gerard, que se obligó a apartar la vista de ella para poder seguir a su hermano hacia la cocina.

Cuando se sentaron a comer Gerard se preguntó por qué le había tocado junto a Frank, algo de él le inquietaba y atraía de manera extraña. Sabía reconocer que era guapo, mucho para su edad y más aún si lo comparamos con su hermano Mikey, moreno de gafas y timidez extrema. Seguramente Frank seria perseguido por muchas chicas.

Los demás conversaban mientras él seguía recluido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se enteró de cuando su madre le pregunto por su día y él automáticamente respondió un simple “bien”.

Verdaderamente no recupero su consciencia hasta que, cuando iba a coger el agua para rellenar su vaso, su mano choco con la de Frank, que sentado a su lado le sonrió y cogió la jarra con agua para rellenar el vaso de Gerard sin dejar de sonreír de manera radiante.

-Gracias…- Susurro Gerard devolviendo la vista a su plato mientras cogía el vaso para beber lentamente sintiendo como ese frio liquido atravesaba su garganta.

La comida continuo lenta y normal, rompiendo la monotonía por el increíble aura de Frank y sus encantadoras sonrisas.

………………………….

En cuanto terminaron Gerard y su madre recogían la mesa mientras Mikey y Frank fueron a hacer sus deberes. Gerard se movía pausadamente, más de lo normal.

-Verdad que Frank es simpático- Dijo su madre cuando Gerard huía a su cuarto-. Me alegra que Mikey tenga buenos amigos… Se va a quedar el fin de semana, ¿no te parece ideal?

-Sí, muy simpático y sí que es bueno que “Mikey el tímido” tenga amigos- Dijo atropelladamente pensando en el tiempo que Frank andaría por allí.

Consiguió escaparse de allí rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras a saltitos y escuchando desde el pasillo las risas de su hermano y Frank, desde la puerta al lado de la suya, quedándose congelado al reconocer la de Frank frente a la de su hermano.

Entro a su habitación, escapando de todo a su oscura cueva personal. Joder tenía 18 años, no se podía poner por un niño, más aun, el mejor amigo de su hermano y que siempre andaría por allí.

-Joder…- Se tiró sobre su cama, no lo entendía, su pequeño corazón había dado un bote al verlo con su hermano, como una presencia única y joder llevaba su puto estilo por delante y eso lo atraía mucho.

Además, si a él le atraía no quería pensar en las chicas, como las excitaría con una simple sonrisa y cuantas se querrían meter en sus pantalones. Seguro que tenía novia.

Y joder tiene 18 años y nunca le había pasado eso, nunca. Gustarle le gustaron muchos, pero nunca así, nunca con una sola mirada, con una sonrisa. Y allí estaba otra vez, en su mente se había formado la sonrisa de Frank, hipnótica y atrayente. Y, joder, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero Ray estaba en Nueva York… Y entonces su mente se ilumino, su mejor amiga, Alex.

-Claro…-Dijo levantándose y agarrando el móvil.

Marcó el número de su amiga, estaba tan concentrado en Frank que no había pensado en ella. La conocía desde párvulos, esa chica extraña ya en su niñez. 

Oía los pitidos y el ruidito de cuando descolgó. Oyó la enérgica voz a través del móvil.

-¿Si?

-Alex, soy yo, Gerard.

-Oh, Gee. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien. ¿Podrías venir hasta mi casa?

-Oh, sí, tengo todo libre, en la facultad de bilogía son un tanto estirados, mejor los amigos de toda la vida.

Gerard oye como se ría, con una clara y un tanto tétrica risa y no puede evitar sonreír, su mejor amiga no cambiaba.

-Bueno, estaré allí antes de que puedas deletrear hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia.

-Oh, eso puede llevarme tiempo- Dijo riendo por la fascinación de su amiga por las palabras extrañas.

-Chao Gee- Y colgó rápidamente sin dejar que se despidiese.

-Ya viene- Susurra riendo y dejándose caer contra la cama, buscando a tientas el mando de su mini cadena y poniendo Misfits a tope. Necesitaría música para no pensar más mientras la espera.


	2. Chapter 2

_Miro el techo de mi cuarto mientras la música llega hasta mis entrañas y las hace vibrar al ritmo de “Die, die my darling” y lo agradezco, estar sordo al mundo, sordo a las risas provenientes del cuarto de al lado, provenientes de Frank, que aunque no escuche sé que están ahí._

_Miro el techo esperando la llegada de Alex, la extraña Alex, mi mejor amiga. Joder, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la conocí, cuando yo apenas tenía 5 años y ella llego a mi clase. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Me giro en la cama, mirando hacia la pared de la que cuelga un enorme corcho lleno de dibujos y fotos, fotos de él, fotos junto a su hermano cuando eran pequeños, fotos con Ray, con Alex, de todas las épocas y momentos de su vida._

_La canción cambia y en esos segundos de silencio escucho las risas, es solo un segundo pero ya está ahí esa comezón en el pecho, esa respiración lenta. Gracias a Dios eso desaparece cuando comienza la música de nuevo. Entonces mi vista vuelve a centrarse en el tablón y decido acercarme a él._

_Ya ante el mis ojos recorren las imágenes, los dibujos, sonriendo por los recuerdos que siendo más adulto me resultan más lejanos. Mi vista se detiene en una foto de hará unos 8 años, cuando teníamos 10, en Halloween, pequeños sonriendo a la cámara. Estábamos todos, disfrazados y con bolsas llenas de caramelos y chocolates, un pequeño Ray Toro con orejas y camisa de cuadros siendo un hombre lobo miniatura, Alex a su lado, vestida como una especie de zombie con la boca manchada de chocolate. Reí ante mi hermano, que con solo 7 años había sido vestido de unicornio. Y yo, de vampirito, pequeño con una capa más larga que yo y que aún recuerdo como me hacía tropezar. Todavía sonreía tontamente cuando me di la vuelta y vi como desde mi cama mi móvil brillaba reclamando atención. Me acerque teniendo un ligero presentimiento de quien era._

Gerard agarro su móvil y vio el sobrecito en la pantalla, anunciando un mensaje de Alex. 

“A ver, escucho Misfits desde la calle, ven de una vez y abre a tu amiga o no sabes lo que son los modales???” Rezaba al abrirlo. Rio mirando por la ventana donde estaba Alex esperando a que le abriera. Apago la música para que dejara de sonar. 

Corrió abajo al ver como ella miraba a la ventana con un gesto molesto, y si, ella era así de extraña, cuando iba a casa de algún conocido nunca tocaba el timbre, normalmente esperaba que se enteraran de su presencia o mandaba un mensaje, así decía que evitaba interrumpir a la gente picando con el molesto sonido del timbre (hasta ella había desconectado el de su casa un par de veces, aunque siempre lo arreglaban sus padres). 

Cuando llego a la puerta su madre salió del salón para ver que hacía, ya que el ruido de sus saltos por las escaleras la alerto. 

-No corras tanto Gerard. 

-Sí, mama- Cuando llego a la puerta se paró un segundo para recuperar el aire y para prepararse ante la reacción de Alex. 

Abrió encontrándose con ella, sonriente, con su pelo castaño suelto, el flequillo medio tapando sus ojos de color mercurio, rodeados por una fuerte línea negra, su piel pálida contrastando con todo y sus finos labios en una sonrisa. 

-Que ya ni saludas- Le dijo ella abrazándolo con tal fuerza como para hacerle crujir la espalda. 

-Hola, hola… Pero suéltame, no puedo respirar… 

-Lo siento- Se rio mientras se apartaba. 

Gerard la dejo pasar, mirándola sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. 

“Nunca cambiara, definitivamente no.” Pensó mientras la seguía hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él. 

Donna al verla fue a saludarla, sonriendo como siempre que veía alguno de los mejores amigos de Gerard (vale, solo con Ray y Alex). Ella le respondió el abrazo sonriente, por algo la conocía desde pequeña. 

-¿Qué tal Alex?- Le pregunto apartándole el pelo de los ojos. 

-Bien, bien. Conseguí la nota para entrar a biología aunque todos allí sean unos aburridos. -Me alegro por ti. 

Gerard sonreía al ver la cantidad de tardes que su madre hablaba así con ellos, Alex no estaba mucho con sus padres porque los dos trabajaban y esa casa se volvió su segundo hogar, pasaba allí las tardes con ellos y muchas veces se quedaba a dormir. 

Cuando termino de hablar con Donna, subió las escaleras tras Gerard, siguiéndole pero casi como en su casa. Sonriente como siempre. Pegando saltitos ligeros. Gerard sonreía al oírla ir detrás, siempre le había gustado la personalidad de Alex aunque aún no la llegaba a comprender totalmente. 

-Y bueno, Gee… ¿Por qué tanta prisa en verme? 

-Ya te lo diré, necesitaba desahogarme. 

En ese instante se escuchó la risa de Mikey en el pasillo y la cara de Alex se transformó en una mueca gatuna, acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de Mikey, sonriéndole a Gerard que en ese momento se acercaba aguantándose la risa. 

-Oh, vaya así que MikeyBoo está en casa y no sale ni a saludarme. Que malo eres- Dice junto a la puerta, escuchando como paran las risas y unos pasos apresurados vienen hacia la puerta. 

La puerta se abre, mostrando a un sonriente Mikey con Frank asomándose por detrás. Alex comienza a reír y todos la miran confusos. 

-Así que aún me respondes a MikeyBoo ehhh- Dice cachondeándose de él. 

Mikey se sonroja, lo que provoca las risas de los demás. Alex para de reírse, abrazando a Mikey, que se sonroja levemente y le devuelve el abrazo. 

-Solo había escuchado lo de Mikey… 

-Bueno, pero para mí siempre serás MikeyBoo. 

Gerard se rio, ese mote se lo había puesto Alex a Mikey cuando él tenía apenas 5 años porque decía que le recordaba a un osito, pero el mote se extendía hasta hoy. Cuando Alex le soltó, no satisfecha hasta que su espalda crujió sonoramente no se dio cuenta de ese impresionante chico que había tras la puerta. 

-Oh, hola. Yo soy Alex, ¿tu? 

Frank al ver que le hablaba a él salió de detrás de Mikey y le sonrió. Gerard sintió una ligera envidia porque esa sonrisa no fuera para él, pero automáticamente se golpeó mentalmente. 

-Frank, amigo de MikeyBoo- Dijo riéndose ante el sonrojo de Mikey. 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la risa de Frank penetrando por cada poro de su piel, mezclándose con su oxígeno y mareándole en una indescriptible y extraña espiral. 

Alex le escanea de arriba abajo, analizando su estilo y dándole el visto bueno con una sonrisa. Siente como Gerard le tira de la manga del abrigo para que entre a su habitación, y ella comienza a dejarse arrastras casi cómicamente. Dirigiéndole una última frase a Frank. 

-Me gusta tu camiseta Frank. 

………………………………….. 

En cuanto estuvo dentro de su habitación Gerard cerró la puerta, oyendo como su hermano y Frank volvían a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama, dejándose caer mientras Alex se quitaba la chaqueta, desvelando una camiseta de “The Punisher” encima de unos pitillos negros y sus botas militares negras. Apoyo la chaqueta en el escritorio dándole la espalda a Gerard. 

-Aun te metes mucho con mi hermano. Eres mala- Dice Gerard riéndose. 

-Bueno, eso le pasa por ser tan sencillo. 

-Y que le hagas tilín desde Dios sabe cuándo no tiene que ver nada, ¿no? 

-Nope. Pues claro que no tiene que ver- Dice sacándole la lengua en un gesto un poco infantil.- Y bueno, ¿qué querías contarme?- Dice recuperando una inusual seriedad. 

-No te pongas tan seria. 

-Bueno, pero dímelo. 

Gerard se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, la risa de Frank volvía a estar ahí, dentro de él y no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer, joder, es el mejor amigo de su hermano, es más pequeño que él, seguro que no le gustan los chicos y además era tan perfecto, una obra de arte tan ideal creada por la naturaleza (y por sus venditos padres) que él no se veía capaz de hacer nada, de comprender nada. 

-Pues la verdad estoy confuso. 

-Huy, un Gee confuso, eso es raro. 

-Sí, no sé qué hacer, nunca había pasado por esto. 

-Explícate, aun no soy adivina, aun sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts. 

Gerard tubo que reírse a la fuerza, le encantaba el humor de Alex en estas situaciones. 

-A ver, me gusta alguien… Pero no sé, es diferente a lo de siempre. No sé, no se- Se tapa la cara con las manos y comienza a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. 

-A ver, Gee, no soy la mejor en estos temas y lo sabes. Pero para que estés así tiene que ser gordo, siempre has sido más de un polvete de vez en cuando. 

-Lo sé, pero ahora no se… 

-Sí, que no sabes me ha quedado claro. A ver… ¿Esa persona es arte? 

-Sí, totalmente, completamente arte- Aun no destapa su cara. 

-¿Es TU arte? 

-No lo sé, creo que en parte me gustaría, pero hay tantas cosas, es tan ideal… 

-Pareces una adolescente. 

-Muy a mi pesar lo se… 

………………………………………………………………………. 

Lleva una hora hablando con ella, y aunque ella le escucha y opina cuando cree que debe opinar no se siente mejor, tal vez más confuso, sí que esta mas desahogado, pero el problema sigue ahí, bajo su piel, en su pecho, creando vacíos en su respiración cada vez que escuchaba su voz proveniente de la otra habitación. 

Las ideas golpeaban su mente, junto con sus imágenes, el sonido de su risa, de su voz. Había veces que dejaba de escuchar a Alex y ella le repetía las cosas. Ahora ella estaba sentada en el escritorio, el tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo sin descanso, esperando que alguna respuesta apareciera en aquella superficie blanca. 

-A ver, Gee… Haciendo un resumen, te gusta alguien, mucho, lo consideras arte, pero hay diversas cosas que impiden estar con esa persona, como el simple hecho de que sea arte- Dice seria, intentando buscar algo en su mente que pueda servir, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. 

-Sip, es eso, una gran revuelta de sentimiento que hasta ahora han permanecido ajenos a mi realidad… 

-Bueno… 

Gerard se giró hacia la ventana, estaba oscureciendo, a pesar de ser las seis y media de la tarde ya comenzaba a oscurecer primero al ser otoño. Se sentó en la cama, mirando a Alex que seguía pensando. Sonrió porque sabía que se preocupaba por él. 

-Alex, ¿te quedas a cenar?- Dice haciéndola abrir los ojos y mirarlo con una sonrisa. 

-Nunca despreciaría el volver a comer la suculenta comida de Donna. 

-Bueno, pues tendremos que avisarle de que te quedas. 

-Oh, claro, yo llamare a mis padres, que se preocupen no me conviene. 

-Voy a bajar, tu quédate aquí- Dice Gerard saliendo de su cuarto. 

Cuando sale se gira hacia el de Mikey, mirando la puerta, imaginándose a su hermano y a Frank hablando de música, el instituto, chicas… No, no podía pensar eso, se fue negando con la cabeza cuando escucho una puerta abrirse detrás de él. Se quedó estático, temiendo que fuera Frank y que le dirigiera la palabra. 

-Gee, ¿qué haces ahí parado?- Dijo su hermano a sus espaldas. 

-Ah, nada, bajaba a decirle a mama que Alex se queda a cenar. 

-Hacia mucho que no la veía. Bueno, te escuche a ti lo de que estaba en Biología pero poco más. No ha cambiado. 

-Nope, sigue igual que siempre… Tal vez un poco más extravagante si cabe… 

-Eso es complicado. 

-Sip… 

Gerard por fin baja las escaleras, entrando al salón que era donde su madre estaba viendo la televisión. Ella le sonríe y le pregunta con la mirada. 

-Mama, Alex se va a quedar a cenar, ¿no hay problema no? 

-No, como va a haber problema, hombre Gerard que es ella. 

-Bien. 

-Dile que hay pasta para cenar. 

-Sí. 

Ya sube las escaleras corriendo, cuando al final ve a Frank, que se dispone a bajar. Este le sonríe y Gerard intenta devolverle en gesto, con cierta dificultad. Frank pasa por su lado y Gerard tiene que pararse en las escaleras, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ese olor que desprendía Frank? Era dulce y tostado, cálido y ardiente, fresco y sexual… Era tan especial que cualquiera caería ante ello. 

Subió su mano hasta su pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado, la otra fue hasta sus mejillas, que seguramente estuvieran rojas. Y su respiración era otro tema, porque cuando Frank paso por su lado se detuvo un segundo y ahora avanza pesada y trabajosa. 

Era arte, un arte demasiado inalcanzable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia la escribí hace algun tiempo, asi que la forma en la que escribo ha cambiado, pero me sigue pareciendo buena.
> 
> El siguiente capitulo, mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Frank POV_**

¿Alguien ha sentido alguna vez como todo su cuerpo late? ¿Alguien ha notado como su sangre ardía? Yo nunca lo había sentido hasta ahora, nunca hasta notar sus ojos clavados en los míos, sus ojos verdes. 

Cuando Mikey nos presentó casi me quedo sin aliento, ante mi estaba Gerard, mirando mi cuerpo con sus ojos verdes, a la vez que yo recorría el suyo. Más alto que yo (vale, eso no es difícil), delgado y pálido como un vampiro. Mi vista subía lentamente, al llegar a su rostro note como mi aliento se pausaba, sus pómulos angulosos, su pelo negro despeinado y esos ojos verdes, joder que ojos, podrían dar fantasías a la persona más virgen de este mundo. Sonreí, casi sin razón, le mande una de mis mejores sonrisas, de las reservadas, de las escasas. 

En la comida, le miraba de reojo, continuamente, estudiando su perfil. Cuando iba a por el agua, mirando a Mikey y mi mano choco contra otra, me gire, topándome con su mirada, ahora menos verde y más ambarina. Le sonreí y rellene su vaso. Me gustaba, eso estaba claro, notaba mi corazón latir al verle ligeramente avergonzado. 

Subimos al cuarto de Mikey para hacer los deberes del fin de semana, los aburridos deberes… Pero todo mejoro cuando mientras hacíamos los deberes, desde la habitación de al lado, unidas por la pared en la que yo apoyaba mi espalda sentado sobre la cama de Mikey, empezó a sonar Misfits a todo volumen. 

Buena música, amigos y hermanos buenorros, me lo iba a pasar bien.  
……………………………  
Cuando ya habíamos acabado los deberes y empezábamos a jugar al Call of Duty en la PS3 de Mikey la música ceso. Oímos como Gerard salía de su habitación. Yo me concentre en la pantalla, no dejaría ganar a Mikey. 

-Ja, chúpate esa- Grite riendo al pegarle un tiro en la frente a su personaje. 

-Oh, no jodas Frank- Me dijo molesto. 

Se oyeron unos pasos por la escalera y una voz femenina, junto a la de Gerard y eso me hizo pensar en Gerard y las chicas, según Mikey era bisexual, pero podía tener novia, ¿no? 

Oímos la voz femenina llamar a Mikey, que se levantó sonrojado y se tiró a abrir la puerta. Allí una chica pálida le saludaba, metiéndose con él. Era guapa, pálida, con rasgos europeos, la nariz respingona y los ojos redondos y claros. Vestida totalmente de negro se presentó sonriente, a lo que le respondí igual. Note la mirada de Gerard cuando le sonreí, recorriéndome, provocando escalofríos, exudaba unos extraños celos, ¿estaba celoso de ella? ¿O de mí? 

Gerard comenzó a tirar de ella, llevándola a su cuarto, mientras ella me miraba y elogiaba mi ropa. Sentí celos de no ser yo a quien Gerard arrastrara a su cuarto. 

Desde dentro del cuarto les oíamos hablar, sin llegar a entenderles, Mikey aún estaba sonrojado. La chica parecía simpática, pero un poco extraña. 

-Y qué, Alex es de toda la vida, ¿no?- Pregunte sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. 

-Sí, Gerard fue a clase con ella desde los 5 años, es de siempre, siempre andaba por aquí, pero este verano se fue de vacaciones a Rusia, nació en Rusia pero lleva toda la vida aquí. 

-Oh, mola- Recordé todo el porno de rusas que había visto sonriendo.- Porno ruso ehhh- Le dije pegándole un codazo y notando como se sonrojaba. 

-Voy al baño- Dijo levantándose. 

-Sí, pero no te la machaques sin mí, guapo- Dije riendo y tocándole el culo. 

-Sí, si Frankie.  
……………………………. 

Me acababa de cruzar con Gerard. Me canse de esperar a Mikey (que Dios sabe que estaría haciendo), así que baje a por algo para beber. Justo cuando bajaba Gerard subía, le sonreí pasando a su lado, mirándole casi descaradamente todo el cuerpo, en especial esa perfecta zona bajo la espalda. Continúe bajando mordiéndome el labio, notando su mirada en mi trasero. 

Entre a la cocina aun mordiendo mi labio y vi a Mikey revolviendo en la nevera y me acerque a él. 

-A sí que aquí estabas eh- Dije mirando lo que sacaba. 

-Sí, es que baje a por algo para beber- Dice sacando un Monster. 

-Oh, yo baje por lo mismo… Pensé que seguirías en el baño- Dije dejando en el aire lo que insinuaba que estuvo haciendo. 

-Cerdo…- Saco otro Monster que desapareció de su mano en un segundo. 

Me gire y vi a Alex, bebiéndose el Monster casi de un trago, junto a ella estaba Gerard, mirándome. Le sonreí, mordiéndome ligeramente mis labios. El desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado. 

-Qué bueno eres Mikey, ya sabes lo que me gusta el Monster- Dice Alex tirando la lata y sonriendo a Mikey que intentaba ocultar su timidez (sin conseguirlo, evidentemente). 

-Alex, no le tortures- Le dice Gerard sonriendo (con su preciosa y erótica boca). Joder, Frank deja de pensar eso. -Me quedo a cenar-Dice Alex alegre, tirando la lata vacía y yendo a por otra- Monster, Monster, Monster- Murmuraba. -Alex, no te pases con el Monster- Dijo Gerard, apoyándose en la meseta. 

-Es que es tan extrematasticamente delicioso y tiene tanta azúcar- Dice con una mueca gatuna. 

Me reí sonoramente, era verdaderamente rara, pero muy agradable. Cogí un Monster secundándola y vi como la mama de Mikey entraba a la cocina y se cruzaba de brazos. 

-Todos fueran, desalojen la cocina. 

Todos salimos por la puerta callado, pasando el salón y subiendo las escaleras a diferentes habitaciones. De repente note como una mano rozaba mi cuello. Me gire y vi a Alex mirando el escorpión tatuado en mi cuello. 

-Tienes un tatuaje-Dice sonriente.- Puntos positivos. 

Noto como Gerard me mira y Alex se levanta la camiseta por un costado, enseñándome una tarántula que tenía tatuada allí. Una enorme, peluda y realista tarántula. 

Me quedo paralizado al verlo, en su piel una enorme araña peluda parecía trepar por ella. Me quedo sin aire, les tengo horror a las arañas. Alex se tapa al ver mi cara y se acerca, Gerard me mira… ¿preocupado? 

-¿Aracnofobia?- Pregunta Alex comprensiva. Simplemente asiento- Lo siento- Dice bajando la vista. 

-Tranquila… - Mi aliento vuelve a mí y mi corazón se tranquiliza. 

Gerard me mira y sonríe, entrando a su cuarto mientras Mikey y yo entramos al otro. Le devuelvo la sonrisa mirándole de arriba abajo y entro.


	4. Chapter 4

_Entro en mi cuarto y me paso la mano por el pelo, apartándolo de los ojos. ¿Cómo no me había fijado en el tatuaje? Joder, tiene un puto tatuaje es su puto cuello, el cual creo que me encantaría dejar marcado pero esto es otro tema. Joder, joder, joder. Gerard, deja de pensar así, es pequeño, es el amigo de tu hermano, es hetero o eso creo… No, joder hay vuelve a estar, Gerard no pienses así, no es no, no puedes… Es demasiado… Si no fuera así (por no decir una maldita obra de arte) no sería difícil, seguramente un polvo o dos, tal vez hasta “algo”, pero ahora no… Joder… Solamente eso puedo pensar, JODER…_

_Me doy cuenta de que me atrae, me atrae muchísimo, pero también sé que es más que eso, que algo más me empuja a él, que algo que nunca había sentido se despertó por él. Y joder cada vez me parecía mejor, ¿Cuántos tatuajes tendría? ¿Cómo serían? Joder, tenía que dejar de pensar eso o mis ganas de pasar la lengua por cada uno de ellos aumentaría._

_Me gire hacia Alex que me mira ausente, rozándose el tatuaje sobre la camiseta. Se el significado de cada tatuaje que tiene sobre su piel, la tarántula era casi su preferido, el que más se pensó y el que más recuerdos le traía. Le recordaba a cuando de que pequeña sus padres la llevaban a ver películas de terror, y cuando descubrió que por ser más grande o más aterradora no tenía que ser peor. Simbolizaba los años de maltratos hacia ella por ser como quería ser y no como esas Viudas Negras estilizadas y malignas que se metían con ella, ella quería ser como una gran y peludita tarántula, sin veneno, sin maldad. Sabía que el que Frank se asustara de esa marca le afectaba._

_Me acerque a ella despacio, rodeándola con mis brazos y sintiendo el frio de su piel. Le di un beso en la frente, recordando la cantidad de veces que tuve que ayudarla con sus ataques de ansiedad._

_-Tranquila- Susurre en su oído._

_-Gerard… No pasa nada… ¿verdad?- Me pregunto cómo una niña pequeña, mostrando su faceta más sensible, la cara que poca gente había visto._

_-Sí, sigues siendo una peludita e inofensiva tarántula._

_Con esto conseguí que se riera y también logre apartar mis pensamientos de Frank durante unos segundos. La solté y le sonreí._

_-Gracias- Me dijo aguantándose la risa._

_Simplemente sonreí._

……………………………………………………………………..

Gerard se emocionó al ver el contenido del bolso de Alex. Varios comics antiguos perfectamente colocados en sus fundas y muy cuidados. Alex se los enseñaba con orgullo y Gerard soltaba hasta grititos de emoción al pasar tocar las páginas.

-Pues a ver, te los dejo siempre y cuando descansen es sus fundas, no dejes huellas, no los maltrates y los escondas para alejar a curiosos. Mikey me cae genial, pero su trato con los comics me disgusta- Dice haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Sabes que va a ser así- Dice Gerard sin apartar la vista de sus manos, ahora con los comics en ellas.- Mikey no tocar. Esconder y cuidar- Dice como un auténtico robot.

-Es increiblementeimportante que los guardes bien en sus fundas, no quieras saber lo que me costaron.

Gerard los acaricia suavemente, parte de su arte, un arte antiguo y valioso, no solo por el precio, también por lo que son. De las primeras ediciones y no sabe cómo los consigue Alex, pero tampoco se molesta en preguntar.

Los posa suavemente sobre la cama, sonriendo como un niño en navidad. Alex los mira aún más orgullosa y esperando que Gerard los cuide bien. Entonces se oye una voz desde abajo, la madre de Gerard que los llama.

-Chicos, la cena ya está lista- Grita desde abajo.

Alex se gira inmediatamente hacia la puerta, con expresión de hambre y Gerard sale de su trance con los comics. Se acercan a la puerta y salen, al mismo tiempo que Mikey y Frank asoman sus cabezas por la puerta, aun con el sonido del videojuego que estaban jugando de fondo. Vuelven a entrar mientras Alex baja las escaleras a saltitos y Gerard intenta encontrar el olor de Frank en el aire, inconscientemente.

………………………………………………………..

Gerard intento evitar sentarse al lado de Frank, pero ese chico parecía querer estar cerca de él. Cuando bajó junto a Mikey, Gerard no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada para ver donde se sentaba. Él ya estaba sentado al lado de Alex y cuando Frank se sentó a su otro lado, sonriente y mirando con hambre el plato. Gerard suspiro, empezando a comer de su plato, intentando ignorar a su cerebro que le decía que inspirara fuerte para llenar sus pulmones del aire que rodeaba a Frank y que seguramente oliera a él.

-Chicos, ¿ya habéis terminado los deberes?- Pregunto la Donna a Mikey y Frank.

-Si mama.

Alex simplemente engullía la pasta manchándose ligeramente las comisuras de los labios por la salsa, cosa que hizo que Gerard se riera. Esa risa provoco escalofríos por la columna de Frank, que intento ocultar la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios. Lo consiguió mordiéndose un poco el labio de abajo. Gerard se giró y se topó con la sonrisa oculta de Frank, lo que hizo que se riera más. Frank no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír. Donna los miraba extrañados, cuando Mikey se aunó a sus risas y Alex les miraba también extrañada, pero sonriente.

-A ver, ¿qué os pasa? ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- Dijo Donna ya molesta de tantas risitas.

-Na… nada, solo me hizo gracia ver a Alex comer y se les pego- Dijo Gerard tras recuperar el aliento.

-Pues yo no veo que tengo yo de gracioso comiendo.

Alex hace una mueca simpática mientras se limpia la boca. Ya había terminado, la comida de Donna le encantaba y siempre acababa de las primeras. Sonrió mirando a Donna y le felicito por la comida mientras esperaba que los demás acabaran.

-Alex, ¿hasta qué hora te quedas?- Pregunto tímidamente Mikey.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que es Septiembre, viernes, mis padres están avisados, el Ojo de Sauron está cerrado, la luna está en… vale, que coño se yo como está la luna… Me quedare hasta las 11 más o menos… no se- Dice sonriendo.

-Bien.

Gerard ríe ante las frikis frases de Alex mientras acaban todos por fin de cenar. Mira a Alex y le señala el salón con un gesto de cabeza y ella asiente, invitando a los demás con la mirada. Donna se levanta cansada y comienza a recoger las cosas, Frank y Alex se ofrecen a ayudarla por ser invitados y salen hacia la cocina. Mikey y Gerard se levantan y van hacia el salón.

Gerard piensa en preguntarle algo que le lleva rondando la cabeza toda la tarde y no encuentra mejor momento. Le agarra suavemente del brazo y hace que se gire hacia él, controlando si se acerca alguien.

-Mikey, quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Dispara- Dice mirándole a través de sus gafas.

-¿Frank tiene novia?- Suelta lo más rápido posible, casi cerrando los ojos y se abofetea mentalmente por ese nerviosismo.

-No, es bisexual, pero le van más los tíos.

-Ah…- Dice ligeramente más nervioso, preguntándose cómo le dejaba eso.

Mikey sigue hacia el sillón cuando se para, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y le mira profundamente, como buscando respuestas aun sin preguntar.

-Y tú, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

…………………………………………………………….

_¿Qué le respondo? ¿Le digo la verdad? No, es Mikey, seguramente se traumatizaría, como aquella vez que me vio con Matt, vale, no es momento de recordar viejos polvos. Por qué quiero saberlo… Pues no sé, porque quiero saber si tendré que matar a alguna chica calientapollas, porque quiero lamerle hasta desgastarle o hundirme tanto entro de él que no sienta la polla. Joder Gerard deja de pensar eso o solo conseguirás calentarte._

_Sonrió de lado para parecer relajado. Una respuesta que le horrorice también podría evitar que buscara más respuestas. Pero no, Mikey no puede disimularlo. Oigo como se acerca la risa de Frank y decido escapar rápido. Me acerco a él y poso una mano en su hombro._

_-Tranquilo, solo era por saber._

_Parece relajarse y me pregunto si verdaderamente mi voz ha salido tan segura. Alex y Frank entran, mirándonos y sentándose, Alex en el suelo y Frank en el sofá, al lado de Mikey._

**_Gerard POV_**

Mi mente aun vaga por los confines de mi pensamiento, ¿eso qué significaba? ¿Sería un paso más hacia él? Pero no, joder, que piensas Gerard, no puedes, no, no y no. Caigo en el error de mirarle y ahí está, su mirada, sobre la mía, ámbar sobre verde y es lo más caliente en mucho tiempo. Veo como muerde ligeramente su labio inferior y aunque mi mente manda mis ojos retirar la vista no puedo, tengo miedo de que esto de pie a algo más, y entonces ante ese pensamiento puedo desviar la vista y centrarme en Alex, que desde el suelo contaba cualquier cosa.

\- Lo siento por lo de la tarántula, no lo sabía de verdad- Se disculpaba desde el suelo.

-Tranquila, sí, tengo aracnofobia, pero no es para tanto- Se inclina hacia delante, haciendo que mis ojos recorran todo su perfil.- Es un tatuaje muy bueno, ¿tienes alguno más?

-Claro, tengo un RIP detrás de la oreja, “Seize the Day” aquí- Dice señalándose la parte interna del brazo, cerca de la axila.- Y varios proyectos por ahí.

Sonríen y parecen compartir algún chiste secreto. No tengo ningún tatuaje, como si yo fuera a acercarme a esas endemoniadas agujas pero sí que me parecían hermosos, sobre todo en cuerpos como el de Frank.

-Mola- Dice y se gira hacia mi hermano y hacia mi.- Mikey sé que no tiene, pero tú, Gerard, ¿tienes alguno?

-Que va a tener este si con ver una aguja de punto se desmaya- Dice Alex riéndose mientras rueda por el suelo y yo me sonrojo hasta las orejas, intentando esconderme en el pelo.

Frank se ríe, y parece celestial, aun riéndose de mí me encantaría poder tener esa risa dentro de mi cabeza siempre. Miro a Alex con cara de asesino.

-No, no tengo ninguno. Y eso paso cuando tenía 5 años vale, ya no me lo recuerdes.

La risa que había estado soportando mi hermano comienza a salir a carcajadas, aumentando la risa de los otros dos y casi provocando que yo también me ría.

-Bueno- Dijo Frank.- yo tengo miedo de un simple tatuaje- Se ríe de sí mismo y me hace sentir mejor. Sonreí, a Alex y a Frank, parecían haber congeniado, aunque eso me diera unos extraños celos.

Alex miro el reloj, proponiendo ver una película ya que aún era pronto. Corrió hasta el armario de las películas, buscando entre ellas.

-¿Qué os parece “28 días después”? Me encantan los zombies.

-Oh, vamos, la última vez vimos “Zombieland”- Se quejó Mikey.

-Pero fue hace mucho…

-A ver, y si dejamos a Frank escoger, es la primera vez que está en nuestro “Plan P”- Digo mirándole sonriente.

-¿Plan P?

-Sí, peli, palomitas y pocholate… Vale, lo del chocolate es un poco forzado pero es que “Plan PC” no quedaba bien- Explico Alex revolviendo las películas.

-Vale, mola- Dice Frank levantándose hasta ver las películas.

-¿Eliges?- Dice Alex dejándole sitio y volviendo conmigo mientras Mikey iba a por la comida a la cocina.

Frank movía las películas ligeramente, inclinado hacia el armario, lo que me dejaba apreciar su precioso trasero, sus venditos pantalones caídos que enseñaban los calzoncillos negros y su espalda, su nuca, la que me gustaría lamer mientras… No, no pienses eso, joder.

Frank se giró y me miro mordiéndose el labio inferior y con mirada lasciva. Aparte la mirada y me sonroje, seguro que noto mi mirada ardiente y casi descarada a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ya escogí, veamos “Pesadilla en Elm Street”

-Sip, buen gusto- Dice Alex dejándose caer en el sofá a mi lado, mientras mi hermano entraba y se sentaba a su lado, dejando dos boles de palomitas y chocolate en la mesa. Mientras Frank se acercaba a la tele y se agachaba (de manera que debería estar prohibida) para poner el DVD.

Cuando Frank acabo se giró y avanzó hacia nosotros, con sus ojos profundamente clavados en los míos. Me di cuenta de que el único espacio que quedaba era entre yo y el reposabrazos del sofá. Me apreté contra Alex todo lo que pude sin levantar sospechas mientras Frank se sentaba a mi lado y miraba a la televisión, donde ya empezaba la película. Todos la miraban concentrados y no fue hasta unos minutos después que me di cuenta de cómo la mano de Frank se posaba suavemente y como por casualidad en mi pierna, como su hombro rozaba el mío y como mi vista iba inconscientemente a sus labios.

Joder Frank, ¿por qué todo es tan complicado junto a ti?


	5. Chapter 5

_Gerard, concéntrate en la película, la película… Oh, se está apoyando en ti. No. Película, eso es, película, concéntrate en la televisión._

_Joder Frank, deja de apoyarte para coger palomitas, deja de apretar tu cuerpo contra el mío, deja de apoyar tu cabeza en mi hombro y soplarme en la nuca. Deja de hacerlo todo tan difícil. Y joder malditos ojos míos que no paran de recorrerle, no, no puede ser, no puede gustarme, no, es… es Él y punto, no puedo._

_Pero, joder, ya está otra vez, alargándose a por palomitas, apoyando una mano en mi pierna, demasiado cerca de lo que ya sabemos, estirándose ante mi como un gato y casi frotándose contra mi pecho. Eres tan evidente, tan carbón, pero no puedo. No contigo, algo me lo impide._

_Sé que si fueras otro ya estarías empotrado contra la primera superficie dura que encontráramos pero contigo es diferente, no sé por qué, solo sé que algo me lo impide, aunque mi cuerpo me diga que tengo que lamerte y aspirar tu aroma hasta que me vuelva adicto algo no me deja. JODER._

_Y no dejas de ser tan caliente, acaso no ves como sufro, como mi mente me detiene. Y es que es tan complicado, tan difícil enfrentarte a algo que no has sentido nunca que no puedo ni ver la película aunque haya conseguido que mis ojos se fijen en la pantalla, ¿por qué has llegado a mi vida? ¿Por qué has tenido que ser mi arte ideal y no una simple persona más? ¿Por qué?  
_

 

La película acaba, los créditos marcan el final y cada uno terminaba la película de una manera, Alex relajada tras la tensión (aunque la haya visto mil veces), Mikey asustado e inconscientemente apretado con Alex, Frank contento (y ligeramente frotándose con Gerard) y Gerard, pobre Gerard, nervioso y atenazado por Frank, por su cercanía, por su olor…

Alex se estira, despertando a Mikey de su miedo y mirando el reloj. Sonrió y se levantó, girándose para mirarlos.

-Bueno chicos, me voy que ya es hora.

-¿Ya?- Pregunta Mikey recolocándose las gafas.

-Sí, tendré 18 años, pero mis padres siguen siendo mis padres- Dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tienes que coger tus cosas en mi cuarto, ¿no?

-Sip, Gerard, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, por muchos años que te conozca no te dejaría entrar a mi cuarto sin vigilancia.

-Que poco confías en mí.

-No, es que aún me acuerdo de cuando estallaste mi proyecto de ciencias.

-Fue sin querer y luego te ayude. Ganaste gracias a mí- Dice con un leve puchero.

Gerard se levanta y comienza a empujarla hacia las escaleras, ella parece quejarse pero entre risas y Frank vuelve a sentir esos celos de que no es el quien es arrastrado hasta el cuarto de Gerard por el mismo.

Y es que Frank estaba un poco confuso, le gustaba, había un noseque aunque no se conocieran a penas, y le ponía, joder le ponía muchísimo, más que cualquier chico o chica que hubiera visto en su vida. Y estaba confuso, su instinto le decía que Gerard le correspondía, pero algo hacia que lo evitara y luego la duda, ¿tendría algo con Alex?

Cuando oyeron como bajaban, Mikey y él se levantaron y fueron hasta la entrada, viéndolos bajar las escaleras riendo. Frank se sonrojo ligeramente ante la risa de Gerard, era hipnótica, pegajosa y joder le encantaría oírla en su oído mientras no son buenos precisamente.

Alex estaba junto a la puerta, mirándoles sonriente y dispuesta a irse. Del primero que se despide es de Gerard, abrazándole y revolviéndole ligeramente el pelo negro. Luego se acerca a Frank, abrazándolo con una fuerza inusual, haciendo crujir sus vertebras y que soltara todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones.

-Vaya, tienes fuerza.

-Hombre, he sido de jugar con los chicos de pequeña, no me entiendas mal. Me caes bien Frank.

Él sonríe ante eso, ella también le cae bien y que escucha buena música le parece ideal. Ahora ella se aleja yendo hacia Mikey que sonríe medio embobado.

-Adiós MikeyBoo, me lo he pasado bien y que sepas que empezare a venir más- Ella le abraza, apretándolo y viendo como Mikey se sonroja, Alex es más alta y el queda casi apoyado en sus senos.

-A… adiós Alex.

Mikey se separa rojo hasta las orejas y con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios, haciendo carcajearse a Gerard y a Frank sin descanso. Alex sonríe y sale, despidiéndose de Donna que acababa de llegar por la puerta del salón.

Cuando Alex ya había salido Mikey, Frank y Gerard aún seguían en la entrada, mirándose como preguntándose mutuamente que hacer. Gerard fue el primero en reaccionar, mirando un reloj de la pared y comunicando la hora a los otros dos.

-Ya son casi las 11 y media, yo principalmente me piro a mi cuarto…

-Nosotros también, tenemos una revancha que echar, ¿verdad Frankie?

Frank no había dejado de mirar a Gerard hasta ese momento, pensando que sería sentir verdaderamente su piel y no solo su calor a través de la ropa. Sentir como sus ojos verdes miraban los suyos con deseo y excitación. Pero en ese momento desecho esos pensamientos para centrarse en Mikey.

-Claro MikeyBoo tengo que volver a patearte el trasero.

-Que te den…-Dice empezando a subir las escaleras.

Ante eso Frankie mira a Gerard como diciéndole “Y si tú eres quien me da” o “Y si cumplimos su palabra”, mordiéndose el labio inferior por dentro y siguiendo a Mikey por las escaleras. A Gerard esa mirada no le pasa desapercibida y no puede evitar imaginarse brevemente como desnudaría a Frank y le susurraría cosas obscenas hasta que gimiera como una virgen, eso si seguía siéndolo…

Sube las escaleras sin poder dejar de mirar el culo de Frank, que perezoso aun subía las escaleras. Metiéndose después en la habitación de Mikey.

Cuando Gerard llego delante de las puertas miro durante un segundo esa por la que había desaparecido Frank y luego volvió a su cuarto, tenía comics que le esperaban…

……………………………………………………..

Gerard miro el reloj de su mesita, este marcaba las 5 de la mañana y se moría de sed. Se sentó en la cama, pasando una mano por su pelo y recolocándose la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta, que se le había movido mientras dormía. Se acercó al borde de la cama hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera. Se levantó, decidido a ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Salió de su cuarto con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Bajo las escaleras despacio, sin encender la luz, cosa que aumentaba las posibilidades de tropezar y caerse. Se acercó a la cocina, dándose cuenta de que había alguien más por esa voz que tarareaba en la semioscuridad.

Se acercó hasta distinguir una figura masculina, bajita y sin camiseta, joder, Frank le daba la espalda con solo unos pantalones grises y que su elástico no parecía aguantarle en las caderas y que estaban MUY bajos, dejándole apreciar casi todo su trasero. Tenía otro tatuaje en la espalda, un Jack O’Lantern enorme al que le encantaría lamer desde detrás.

Frankie se giró, había escuchado una respiración, pero no pensaba encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de Gerard mientras le observaba. Porque EVIDENTEMENTE le observaba, su cuerpo y ahora su rostro y no sabía si era por el sueño o por la semioscuridad que daba ese inquietante y erótico aspecto a sus ojos, los ojos de Gerard solo transmitían deseo, seguramente desobedeciendo a su conciencia.

-Venía a por agua- Dice Gerard intentando excusarse pero sin poder dejar de mirarle.

-Pues adelante.

Gerard pasó por su lado hacia la nevera, cogiendo un vaso del fregadero en el camino y sintiendo como un sonriente Frank le seguía, casi pegado a su cuerpo. Se sirvió el agua y se la bebió de un trago, sintiendo la respiración de Frank tras él.

-Y bien, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí abajo?- Dice Gerard dándose la vuelta y topándose con la sonrisa torcida de Frankie.

-Nada, solo caminaba.

Dice mirando el cuerpo entero de Gerard sin dejar de sonreír. Gerard nota su mirada clavada especialmente en “algunas” zonas y se siente estremecer. Ve a Frankie morderse el labio inferior y como se acerca totalmente hasta él. Gerard se nota como su conciencia se divide en dos, una le empuja hacia él, hacia su fusión con su arte mientras que la otra le aparta, con argumentos confusos y esa confusión es lo que más le aterra.

Entonces Frank sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos le comienza a acariciar un brazo, notando como su piel se eriza y acercándose a su oído.

-Sé que deseas esto. Sé que tú también lo quieres- Frank parece hablar no para Gerard, sino para algo dentro de Gerard, con una voz baja y sensual-. ¿Crees que no veo como me miras? ¿Qué no noto como tu mirada me atraviesa?

Gerard traga, notando como Frank, aun con su pequeño cuerpo, le obliga a pegarse contra la encimera, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente y haciendo chocar sus pechos, el de Frank desnudo, dándole su calor a Gerard. Entonces corta la distancia y hace chocar sus labios.

Gerard abre los ojos, ¡se están besando! Tiene que cerrarlos al momento porque la intensidad de Frank es abrumadora. Mordisquea sus labios para conseguir que los abra y así poder colar su lengua dentro. Y joder que lengua, se enrosca con la de Gerard, la estruja, simplemente le hace ir a séptimo cielo con ese beso, pero algo dentro de Gerard le hace sentirse sucio.

Frankie no desiste, le está besando con todo el alma y aumenta cuando Gerard tímidamente e responde casi inconsciente. Esta agarrando a Gerard de la nuca, enterrando sus dedos entre su pelo. Gime dentro del beso y cuando ya no puede más aguantando la respiración se separa, abriendo sus ojos pardos y clavándolos en los de Gerard, que parecen confusos, entre terror y placer, entre pánico y lujuria.

Nota como Gerard se echa hacia atrás separándose con la mirada ausente y seguidamente se escabulle, apartando los brazos de Frank y subiendo a la carrera hasta su cuarto. Frank se deja caer al suelo cuando oye como cierran de un portazo arriba. Ha sido el mejor beso de su vida y se da cuenta de que definitivamente está enamorado de Gerard, pero sabe que él aun esta confuso aunque tampoco sabe porque. ¿Tal vez no siente lo mismo?

Mientras tanto arriba Gerard está caminando de un lado a otro de su cuarto, con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando no puede más se sienta en la cama, dejándose caer hacia atrás y observando el techo.

El beso había sido impresionante, pero algo lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro. Frank era tan perfecto, un arte tan puro que no merecía ser tocado por sus manos de simple artista. Eso pensaba Gerard, que él lo único que haría sería mancharlo con las marcas de la humanidad, alejándolo de su origen áureo…

Y aun así, ¿por qué el deseo es tan grande? ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir por ello? Hace menos de un día que conoce a Frank y aparte de haber encontrado su arte ya se ha planteado más dudas sobre ello que desde el momento años atrás en el que descubrió su pasión por el arte de la vida.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hace casi un mes que empecé en la facultad de arte. Hace casi un mes que conocí a Frank. Hace casi un mes de que la confusión floreciera en mí. Hace casi un mes de aquel beso que me descoloco. Hace casi un mes que el arte se implanto en mi vida y la revuelve._

_La mejor muestra de que el arte lo es todo es la simple naturaleza, ¿por qué las formas creadas de manera natural, como los minerales, son tan perfectas? ¿Por qué la belleza se centra en unas únicas medidas de perfección que rigen toda la naturaleza? ¿Por qué una persona nos despierta ciertos sentimientos y su foto solo recuerdos de esos sentimientos? La respuesta es más simple de lo que se podría esperar… Todo eso es arte._

_Y por eso me exasperan las personas que se llaman artistas solo por ganar dinero pintando o escribiendo o haciendo lo que sea que hagan, un verdadero artista solo se interesa en intentar transmitir las mismas sensaciones que nos trasmite la naturaleza de las cosas. Por ejemplo, no solo la apariencia de una persona, sino su personalidad, sus defectos, su calor, todo lo que sentiríamos teniendo a esa persona delante._

_Tal vez esta es la manera de explicar porque desde hace casi un mes mis manos, cuando las dejaba libres para crear algo, se empeñaban en esbozar una y otra vez sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa… Tal vez una parte de mi quiera crear una copia de él que sea verdaderamente de mi propiedad, que pueda tocar sin mancillar sus esencia ya que llevara mi esencia…_

_Tal vez por eso tengo un enorme y acusador lienzo bajo mi cama donde esta él, dándome la espalda y mirándome levemente de lado, solo el torso desnudo, invitándome a seguirle…_

_Joder Frank, desde ese día no he hecho más que pelearme con esta confusión, me dejaste claro que algo hay, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo tocarte, no puedo manchar tu esencia… Porque eres tú eres arte y yo un mero artista…_

 

Hoy parece ser el peor día de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo…

Gerard está agotado, tenía que presentar un trabajo y casi no ha dormido por la noche. Después se durmió en una clase y en la hora de estudio. Se olvidó el tabaco en casa, la radio de su coche se ha roto y su i-pod está sin batería.

Su madre le acaba de llamar que no va a estar en casa por el trabajo y que tiene que pasar por Mikey y Frank a la salida de sus clases porque el autobús está en huelga. También tiene que pensar que hacerles para comer. Y JODER, tiene que hacer todo eso sin casi haber dormido, sin casi comida en el estómago, sin música, sin tabaco y con un humor de perros.

Así que cuando sale de sus clases lo primero que hace es ir hasta su coche y tirar la mochila dentro, sin preocuparse por su contenido, sentarse, encender el coche y respirar profundamente antes de salir hacia el instituto de Mikey, el que hasta hace un año era el suyo.

Cuando esta llegado los ve, a las puertas, apoyados en el muro de la entrada. Mikey mirando atentamente la pantalla de su PSP y explicándole algo a Frank, seguramente sobre el juego. Y si, allí estaba el, pantalones con más agujeros que tela, camiseta enorme de Metallica, mohawk negra despeinada, con los laterales más claros y un maldito cigarro entre sus labios.

Freno delante de ellos, que le sonrieron y el simplemente les indico que se subieran. Frank tiro el cigarro al suelo y se sentó en la parte trasera, mirando a Gerard a través el espejo retrovisor. Mikey apago la PSP y se sentó al lado de su hermano, mirándole de reojo y comprendiendo por su aspecto que estaba cabreado con el mundo.

-Mama no va a estar así que tendremos que pensar que hacer para no morirnos de hambre, ¿comprendéis?- Dice Gerard saliendo de allí, conduciendo hacia su casa.

-Sí.

Lo dicen a la vez, entendiendo que esa es la única respuesta posible. Gerard intenta evitar mirar hacia el retrovisor por el que sabe que Frank le está observando. Sabe que está clavando esos ojos pardos en él y por su madre que está haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar, pero esta tan cansado que simplemente mira de reojo, solo un seguro, pero sabe que sus miradas se cruzan y que Frank se ha mordido el labio.

Y es que no solo lleva un mes con Frank prácticamente todos los días metido en casa, sino que también lleva un mes pasando de calentón a calentón provocado por el. Encontrándose en situaciones que provocarían más de un infarto, el cual se pregunta porque no ha sufrido todavía. Desde encontrarse a un Frank medio desnudo desayunando, o entrando en el baño mientras se ducha SIEMPRE con la puerta sin pestillo, o simplemente cuando va al cuarto de su hermano y lo ve despierto medio desnudo o dormido en ropa interior… No sabe cómo lo hace, pero parece un puto imán de imágenes eróticas marca Iero.

Ya han llegado a su casa, ha aparcado y ya está entrando sin dejar de notar las miradas de reojo de Frank. Está agotado y no piensa seguir haciendo nada más así que agarra a su hermano y lo aparta de Frank un poco.

-A ver mi querido hermanito, hoy estoy hecho una puta mierda así que me voy a tumbar un poco. Lo que tienes que hacer es simple, solo tienes que apañártelas junto con Frank para hacer algo de comer y no quemar la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, tranquilo, Frank sabe cocinar.

Gerard se sorprende ligeramente de eso y su mirada salta directamente a Frank, que está un poco más atrás que ellos y está ligeramente sonrojado por el comentario de Mikey. Le parece lindo pero está demasiado cansado como para que siquiera ese pensamiento se expanda en su cerebro, así que simplemente se gira y sube las escaleras, diciendo un simple “Muy bien, ya saben que hacer” y perdiéndose en su cuarto.

……………………………………………………….

Cuando deja la mochila contra su escritorio y se ha cambiado la ropa por un cómodo y enorme pantalón de pijama y una camiseta cualquiera, manchada de pintura por todos lados, se tira sobre la cama, casi gimiendo al notar como el peso se va de su cuerpo.   

Ahora su mente puede divagar libremente, teniendo el cuerpo descansando. Vuelve inevitablemente a Frank y a su costumbre de andar medio desnudo y no usar el pestillo cuando usa el baño. Esto podría sonar asqueroso, pero no lo era si esa situación coincidía con su ducha o con…

**.:Flashback:.**

Aquel día caminaba hacia su cuarto, pasando ante la puerta entreabierta del baño, cuando escucho gemidos desde dentro. Se asomó, vencido por la curiosidad. Entonces lo vio, Frank sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos separados ligeramente, dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos.

Se estaba masturbando, tocándose con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda vagaba por su cuerpo, acariciándose.

Su entrepierna se quejó, pero no podía dejar de mirar, de sentir su olor y escuchar sus gemidos, joder, esos gemidos lo seguirían toda la vida.

Estaba sonrojado y era precioso, eso sí que era arte, como el sudor mojaba su cuello y resbalaba bajo la camiseta, como su espalda se arqueaba, como su mano entre sus piernas se movía veloz y furtiva, sacando jadeos de placer.

Él ya estaba duro solo por la imagen. Entonces Frank abrió los ojos, clavándolos en el espejo y haciendo lo mas erótico, mirarse… Se miraba con hambre, como si se quisiera follar a sí mismo. Veía como repasaba su cuerpo, centrando la vista en el movimiento de su mano sobre su erección, sin dejar de gemir y jadear.

Su excitación crecía y sabía que tenía que dejar de mirar o se moriría porque la sangre de todo su cuerpo se concentraría en un solo lugar. Pero era precioso, enamoraría a cualquiera, era ese arte que te hipnotizaba y camelaba hasta no poder dejar de mirarlo.

Sabia que tenía que irse, pero verle le estaba poniendo y ya no podía dejar de mirarle. Miraba como se tocaba y como sudaba, como se hundía cada vez más en una honda de placer.

Frank gemía mordiéndose el labio inferior, ajeno a que lo observan. Ya notaba como el orgasmo se formaba en la base de su espalda y ascendía hasta su vientre. Sin dejar de mover su mano se arquea y gime mientras se corre sin pudor, manchando su mano y quedándose jadeante.

Gerard se queda estático, ha visto como terminaba y ahora se sentía necesitado él. Se aleja casi tambaleándose hacia su cuarto, dejando a un Frank jadeante detrás, alejándose para poder masturbarse solo en su cuarto, rememorando la cara de Frankie y luego torturándose por ello.

**.:Fin del Flashback:.**

 

Se gira en la cama, mirando a la pared, como si estudiara la superficie lisa. Estuvo casi dos semanas sin soñar otra cosa que no fuera Frankie debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre mientras él se perdía en su interior. Se estuvo torturando todo el tiempo, cada vez que lo veía los recuerdos afloraban y el calor se extendía desde sus estomago dirección a su entrepierna. Y por ello llevaba casi un mes masturbándose a solas.

Y por culpa de Frank los demás perdían aún más atractivo, no tenían nada de especial, ya  ni siquiera le interesaban para follar. Solo había tenido aquella mamada por una rubia llamada ¿Sally? ¿Sarah? Recibida en el baño de cualquier bareto. Luego se estaba torturando, joder ahora ni siquiera podía disfrutar del sexo sin pensar en Frank y en sentirse un infiel, como cuando un artista cambia de su estilo sin razón.

Se volvió a girar, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y abandonándose al cansancio. En pocos minutos  se durmió.

………………………………………………………

Se despertó mirando el techo. No sabía qué hora es pero se sentía mejor, mucho mejor. Ahora solo necesitaba tabaco. Se acercó a la ventana y busco a tientas la cajetilla. Saco un cigarro y se lo metió en la boca, encendiéndolo y aspirando fuerte, notando como el humo hace arder sus pulmones.  Ahora se atreve a mirar el reloj.

-Son las… ¡¿Qué?!- Corre hasta la puerta sin darse cuenta de cómo va vestido, con la ropa retorcida-¡¡¡Mikey!!!

Mira otra vez el reloj, bajando las escaleras corriendo y casi tirando a Frank cuando chocan al final de las escaleras. Se sonroja al sujetarle inconscientemente para que no se cayera. Frank se inclina hacia él, soplando en su cuello al respirar.

Gerard se aparta, llegando a la puerta cuando su madre está abriendo, sonriente. Les saluda quitándose el abrigo, y diciéndoles que pasen al salón.

-Bueno chicos, este fin de semana nos vamos de acampada.

Mikey levanto la mirada de su PSP y sonrió, Gerard cuestiono con la mirada a su madre y Frank se rio. Su madre les explico que irían a casa de una amiga y que literalmente ELLOS serían los que acamparan en la finca, lo más lejos de la casa posible, que estaba cansada del trabajo y que ella estaría en la casa.

-Mikey, tu puedes llevar a Frank y claro podéis llevar a Alex.

Gerard estaba sonriente, se acordaba de la última vez que fue a una acampada. Mikey y Frank empezaron a hablar de ir a casa de Frank para buscar su ropa y un saco. Gerard subió a su cuarto, buscando su móvil y llamo a Alex. Cuando contesto dijo…

-¿Qué, te hace una acampada?

Se rio al oír el gritito al otro lado del móvil y bajo a buscar comida. Se sonrojo al ver a Frank en la cocina, agachado frente a la nevera buscando cualquier cosa y con su trasero en pompa. Su mirada no pudo ir a otro sitio, pasando por su mente las imágenes de Frank en posturas increíblemente lascivas y comprometidas.

-Ma… mama, Alex sí que va- Dice sin poder mirar  a otra persona que no sea Frank y como él ahora le mira mordiéndose el labio.


	7. Chapter 7

_Vaya sueño…_  
  
_Cuando me desperté tuve que darme cabezazos contra la pared durante media hora para eliminar las imágenes de mi recuerdo… Un sueño alimentado por la acampada, con un escenario diferente y todo…_  
  
_En él el bosque pasaba por mis lados a mucha velocidad, yo era un depredador que seguía a su presa, acorralándola hacia un precipicio. Frank, mi presa, huía de mí pero coqueteando a su vez, incitándome a que le siguiera, nos acercábamos al precipicio y él se iba deteniendo poco a poco, dejándome ganarle terreno. Cuando estuvo al borde, conmigo detrás, jadeante, me miro y se mordió el labio de manera que no pude contenerme y le salte, tirándolo al suelo._  
  
_Él gimió al primer contacto, JODER, otra vez sus gemidos. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, besándole y mordiendo hasta dejar marcas. No me torturaba por ello, en mi sueño lo podía hacer, él era mío, sentía todo el poder del arte recorrerme._  
  
_No dejaba de pedirme más y más… No podía soportarlo, era perfecto. Al borde del precipicio con el encima moviendo sus caderas. Riesgo, arte, sexo y Frank… Lo malo cuando me retomo la consciencia en la mañana, con una erección necesitada y malestar de nuevo._  
  
_Daria lo que fuera por quedarme en ese sueño…_  
  
Gerard bajo las escaleras casi como un zombie, intentando no tropezarse ni bostezar demasiado, cosa que tras tropezar 2179836876432648 veces y bostezar otras tantas dejo de intentar.   
  
Oía las risas de Frank y Mikey desde la cocina y entro también, dirigiéndose a la cafetera antes de nada. Abrió el armario sobre esta y saco su taza de Batman (regalo de Alex). La lleno de café, mucho café, mucho mucho café y hasta que no le dio un trago no pudo darse la vuelta y saludar a Mikey y Frank de manera decente.   
  
-Hey Mikey, Frank- Dijo antes de volver a hundirse en la taza de café.   
  
-Buenos días Gee.   
  
Casi escupe el café, pero habría sido un desperdicio, al escuchar ese diminutivo de labios de Frank y automáticamente su aun candente mente mañanera creo un Frank imaginario gimiéndoselo al oído.   
  
-Gee, ¿va a venir Alex?- Dijo su hermano con una leve ansia en su voz.   
  
-Si… Sabes cómo es, se apuntaría a un bombardeo si pudiera y no tuviera que moverse…   
  
En ese momento y como una llamada del cielo sonó el timbre. Oyeron como Donna abría y las risas de Alex al momento de comentar algo con su madre. También escucharon sus pasos hacia la cocina. Cuando apareció por la puerta una Alex sonriente, Gerard fue a saludarla casi luchando porque ella no cogiera su taza. Después el saludo se extendió a un sonriente y sonrojado Mikey y a Frank que ya había tomado más confianza con Alex, aunque los celos seguían apareciendo… Ella se dejó casi caer sobre la encimera, mirándoles.   
  
-¿Cómo tu tan pronto por aquí?- Dijo Gerard que en la vida había visto a Alex madrugar aparte de para las clases.   
  
-Pero Gerard, ¿acaso sabes en qué hora vives? Son más de las 12- Dijo su hermano riéndose junto con los demás…   
  
-Puf… De verdad que la carrera de biología es agotadora… Y mira que me gusta, pero todos la que la estudian son tan muermo… Pero hay fiestas, claro que no me invitan a ninguna, ya vuelvo a ser la chica rara, que bien…   
  
Lo dijo sonriendo, pero Gerard capto el ligero tono irónico de la frase. Él se repantigo a su lado, pero dejando su taza a buen recaudo.   
  
-La carrera de arte, bueno, me apasiona así que no me parece tan agotadora… Y sí que hay gente extraña, pero parecen demasiado… ensimismados…   
  
-Lo dijo el rey de la fiesta- Comento su hermano riéndose…   
  
-Dicen que los artistas suelen ser huraños- Dijo Frank mirando a Gerard con tal intensidad que este se estremeció.   
  
-Sí, pero bueno… Tampoco es algo general…   
  
-Frank también quiere estudiar arte…   
  
-¿¡Sí!?- Exclamo Gerard asombrado…   
  
Frank se sonrojo, mirando hacia el suelo y rascándose la nuca. Gerard sintió una conexión, no solo la atracción, sino otra cosa más… No lo sabía describir…   
  
-Sí, qui… quiero estudiar música… toco y eso…   
  
A Gerard ese Frankie tímido le encanto, una parte de él quería abrazarle hasta comprimirlo mientras otra no salía de su asombro. Frank le miro, al notar su mirada intensa en él y le sonrió ligeramente.   
  
-Mola, ¿qué tocas?- Pregunto Alex.   
  
-La guitarra…   
  
-Mola, yo toco el bajo… Como Mikey, es mas a veces aun soy su profesora particular.   
  
Gerard se comenzó a reír suavemente del sonrojo de ambos cuando su madre entro y les dijo que recogieran todo que se iban después de comer. Entonces Gerard se dio cuenta de que aún era el único en pijama y subió casi sonrojado a cambiarse.   
  
Se puso ropa sencilla y cómoda, una sudadera negra y unos pantalones gris oscuro, sus converse negras y bajo para comer.   
  
………………………………………   
Iba en el coche de Donna, en el asiento del copiloto, atrás Alex, Mikey y Frank y todos jugando a cualquier juego de jugar en los viajes. Ya estaban llegando a las afueras. Su madre les había contado que era una casa de campo en una gran finca con parte de bosque, que ellos estarían allí y que ella se quedaría en la casa con sus amigos.   
  
Vieron una casa a lo lejos, con la fachada de piedra y pintada de rojo. Tenían la puerta abierta y Donna aparco ante la puerta del garaje, una pareja de su edad salió y les saludaron. Gerard tenía leves recuerdos de ellos de cuando era pequeño y le parecían amables y simpáticos.   
  
Les acompañaron hasta donde dormirían, tenían dos tiendas de campaña, en una dormiría Alex y en la otra, la más grande, ellos tres. Si, cuando Gerard se enteró de que tendría que dormir en un pequeño espacio con el cuerpo de Frank posiblemente pegado al suyo se sintió raro, por un lado no quería, pero por el otro lo deseaba.   
  
-Pues eso, chicos por ahí y chica por aquí- Dijo su madre al ir alejándose hacia la casa y mientras conversaba con sus amigos, Susan y Mike.   
  
Se pusieron a montar la tienda, Alex pudo casi sola, solo necesito ayuda para sujetarla mientras clavaba las puntas con una roca para que quedaran bien fijas. Ella se quedó riendo al ver a Mikey, Frank y Gerard hechos un lio con la tela, las cuerdas y las instrucciones.   
  
Les termino ayudando y cuando por fin acabaron de colocarlo todo y tener los sacos dentro y Frank se ocupó de rociarlas totalmente con repelente de arañas e insecticida hasta que ellos tampoco pudieron entrar. Se quedaron fuera, observando como el cielo se iba oscureciendo.   
  
-Propongo hacer una fogata- Dijo Alex sacando nubes de su mochila.   
  
Mikey y Frank recogieron algunos palos cerca de allí, no se atrevían casi ni a mirar el bosque que se extendía a sus espaldas. Les habían dicho que había una verja muchos metros más allá, pero casi que no se fiaban, aunque la casa tampoco estaba increíblemente lejos…   
  
Gerard se estuvo peleando con la manera de colocar los palos para que el viento, aun siendo poco, no se lo apagara. Cuando estuvo satisfecho Alex cogió hojas secas, las puso dentro, casi destruyendo la obra de Gerard y las prendió con su mechero. Todos miraron el fuego comenzar a crecer, bueno, todos menos Gerard, que tenía los ojos clavados en Frank, en como el fuego daba ese aura de calidez a su alrededor, como sus ojos se veían más pardos ante esa luz y como las llamas daban sombras que danzaban sobre su piel.   
  
Frank le miro y Gerard no pudo quitar la mirada de sus iris, viendo como sus pupilas se dilataban ligeramente y se mordía el labio. Frank también observaba los ojos de Gerard, verdes como nunca, con el pelo negro casi por delante, ese aspecto de depredador que le encantaba, ese aura de peligro y lujuria. TODO en él era ideal.   
  
Cuando Alex volvió a hablar, proponiendo una cena conformada básicamente por nubes al fuego y luego irse a la cama pronto ya que estaban molidos. Cuando acabo de decir esto, saco de su mochila una botella de Jack Daniels, sonriendo.   
  
-Bueno, que tal si las pasamos con un trago.   
  
Se rieron compartiendo su idea, las nubes y la botella. Rieron, comieron, bebieron y disfrutaron alrededor del fuego, se fueron a la cama más tarde de lo esperado y con un par de copas de más.   
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..   
Gerard se despertó sofocado, con calor y una extraña humedad en su entrepierna, que le mandaba escalofríos por su espalda. Su cabeza caía hacia atrás con el extraño placer. Consiguió erguirse sobre sus codos, dejando caer la cabeza y por fin viendo como Frank jugaba con su boca en su candente erección matutina. Soltó un quedo gemido.   
  
-Frank… Frank- Dijo intentando alejarse, pero choco contra la pared de la tienda de campaña.   
  
Entonces recordó donde estaba, de acampada con su hermano en la misma tienda, que dormía allí, con Frank y él. Soltó un gritito apartando a Frank cuando este lamio con ansia su erección. Este se quejó enterrándola en su boca de golpe, provocando los gemidos del mayor.   
  
-Frank… Frank… mi hermano… Ahh- Frank se levantó con un gesto molesto.   
  
-No lo haría con el aquí… bueno, no demasiado- Dice sonriendo y volviendo a agacharse hacia la entrepierna de Gerard.   
  
-No… no…- Gime Gerard intentando huir. Inconscientemente agarra del pelo a Frank, apartándolo rudamente.   
  
-¡Ah!- Se queja Frank mientras Gerard se coloca la ropa e intenta salir…   
  
Salió corriendo de la tienda de campaña, sofocado e intentando ocultar la erección que aun presentaba. Estiro su camiseta hasta ocultarla al ver salir a Alex de su tienda. Se giró sonrojado al verla ir hacia él.   
  
-Hey Gerard, ¿te pasa algo?-Dice corriendo hacia él.   
  
-No… nada, solo no podía dormir bien- Dijo riendo nervioso.   
  
-¿De verdad? Estas rojo y sudado- Rio ella.   
  
-Sí, es que tenía calor. ¿Y tú qué tal?   
  
-Bueno… Bien, a pierna suelta, sola aunque si con un poco de calor- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Bueno, voy a por galletas.   
  
-¿Mi hermano?- Pregunta mientras ve como se aleja hacia su tienda.   
  
-No se… Creo que fue a nosedonde con tu madre.   
  
Ella entra en su tienda de campaña y Gerard se apoya contra el árbol más cercano, sofocado y con una molesta erección entre las piernas. Suspiro por el roce con el pantalón y el recuerdo de Frank, que aún estaba dentro de la tienda.   
  
-Y tú no te bajas- Murmuro a su entrepierna.   
  
Se resignó, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo por culpa de Frank, sus provocaciones, sus gestos y a eso se añadían sus sueños húmedos, pero era menor y amigo de su hermano y JODER no puede, no era moral, no por ser hombres, sino porque era un chico de 15 años y el un universitario de 18, porque no, porque era arte y sabía que le volvía loco, pero no podía mancillarlo. Pensó que cuando encontrara a SU arte estaría completo, pero descubrió que era tan bueno que no se sentía preparado, sentía que era muy inferior y no podía, simplemente no podía.   
  
Suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque tras las tiendas de campaña, ocultándose para autocomplacerse, para alejar la molesta rigidez en sus pantalones. Cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos se apoyó en un árbol, recargando la espalda y escurriendo la mano fría bajo sus pantalones, rozando su ardiente piel, lentamente.   
  
Cuando llego a su erección suspiro, estaba duro y caliente, su mente aun recordaba la calidez de la boca de Frankie, su humedad extendiéndose, gimió comenzando a rozarla, un movimiento lento y ligero, pero duro, apretando su mano.   
  
Comienza a gemir y aumenta el ritmo, gimiendo roncamente desde el fondo de su garganta. Ahora su mano se mueve rápido, rodeando su miembro. Sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, dejando salir suspiros de ellos mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Vencido al placer cerró los ojos e instantáneamente llegaron a su cerebro las nítidas imágenes de Frank, entre sus piernas, trabajando con devoción su erección matutina, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello ligeramente revuelto.   
  
Su mano ya se movía desbocada, arrancando verdaderos gemidos a Gerard que luchaba por mantenerse contra el árbol aguantando el éxtasis, sin quitar las imágenes de Frank de su mente.   
  
-Frank… Frankie- Gimió sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer su espalda, sin preocuparse de acallarse.   
  
Noto la cercanía de su orgasmo, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir su nombre mientras su mano recorría velozmente su miembro poco antes de que con un último gemido se corriera allí, en el bosque, suspirando y teniendo que sujetarse para no caer.   
  
Se colocó la ropa mientras volvía al campamento, aun sonrojado y ligeramente cansado del placer. Si pudiera volvería a tumbarse en la tienda de campaña, pero tenía miedo de volver a quedarse allí atrapado con Frank.   
  
Mientras el volvía no se dio cuenta de aquella persona que sonreía maliciosamente desde los árboles que dejaba atrás… 


	8. Parte I

_Incomodidad. Esa palabra ha tomado un nuevo nivel en mi diccionario. Porque esto no es incomodo como el silencio en un ascensor lleno de gente, es incomodo porque cuando me desperté tenia a Frank haciéndome una mamada. Es incomodo porque después me masturbe con esas imágenes en mi cabeza. Porque ahora no me abandonan._  
  
Y estoy aquí, de acampada, durmiendo en la misma tienda que el, en la misma tienda donde usaba su boca conmigo. Y es que joder es todo tan incomodo y confuso.   
  
Sé que estoy enamorado de Frank, pero algo muy grande me hace volver hacia atrás… Sé que el mismo hecho de estar enamorado de él es lo que me hace temerlo todo, mancillarlo, estropearlo… Sé que si no fuera así probablemente ya lo hubiera tomado contra la primera superficie semi confortable que encontrara y no es porque me falten ganas, todo lo contrario.   
  
Cada vez que camina por delante de mi, mi vista no puede ir a otro sitio que no sea su cuerpo, recorre su espalda y llega a su culo, joder. Cada vez que le veo mi entrepierna responde y le grita a mi cerebro que quiere hundirse en el hasta fusionarnos. Pero otra vez sale mi parte censuradora, reteniendo eso pensamientos y convenciéndolos de conformarse con una rápida paja con Frank en la mente.   
  
Bien, aun no sé que hacer…   
  
Ya han terminado de comer hace tiempo. Gerard esta sentado contra un árbol, con un comic en sus manos y Alex a su derecha, también leyendo algo de X-Men. Mikey esta dando vueltas por la zona, buscando buena cobertura para conectarse con su móvil. Frank estaba en la casa duchándose.   
  
Donna había aparecido hacia un rato para decirles que se podían turnar para ir a ducharse a la casa. El primero había sido Mikey y ahora estaba Frank. Gerard no se podía concentrar bien en el comic con una parte de su cerebro susurrándole como se vería Frank con el agua cayendo sobre su piel desnuda, como se tocaría para enjabonarse con los ojos cerrados…   
  
Simplemente no podía concentrarse y ya había leído la misma pagina 13 veces sin comprenderla todavía. Nota como Alex a su lado se mueve para alcanzar el siguiente comic.   
  
-Gee, ¿aun no lo terminas?   
  
-Ugh, no, es que estoy distraído.   
  
-Pues vete terminando, que ahí viene Frank, ahora voy yo y sabes que no tardo tanto en ducharme.   
  
Ante el nombre de Frank Gerard levanta la cabeza y lo ve, caminando sonriente mientras tararea algo. Con su típica postura pasota y el pelo mojado goteando sobre su camiseta. Y tiene unas cuantas cosas que decirle a su madre por tener un hijo tan jodidamente sexy y a la suya propia por tener otro tan sumamente salidorro.   
  
Alex se levanta y hace crujir su espalda produciendo un inquietante sonido. Frank ya esta allí, riéndose de Mikey que parecía a punto de subirse a un árbol para conseguir un poco de internet. Y joder, por esa risa Gerard sabe que se ha sonrojado y devuelve la mirada al comic.   
  
Asoma lentamente los ojos por encima de la página y ya ve como Alex va rápidamente, casi a saltitos, hacia la casa. Como Mikey parece haber conseguido algo por su sonrisa y como Frank le mira sonriente. No sabe como puede seguir mirándole después de lo de esa mañana y verdaderamente le asusta. Frank parecía tan seguro y lascivo que intimidaba hasta a alguien como el, que no era precisamente virgen.   
  
Frank se giro hacia Mikey y Gerard suspiro cuando vio sus movimientos aun tras es comic. Desistió de leerlo y saco la cajetilla que tenia en su pantalón para esperar fumando hasta que Alex volviera.   
  
Encendió el primer cigarro, dio una calada y guardo el humo hasta que le ardieron los pulmones.   
  
.....................   
Gerard ya se había duchado con el agua fría por culpa de la costumbre de Alex de poner el agua tan caliente hasta que esta se acabara. Y no quería esperar a que el resto se volviera a calentar.   
  
Ahora simplemente observaba a Alex hablando de cualquier cosa sobre la Biología, con la atención de los otros dos ganada. Ella gesticulaba muchísimo frente al fuego. Gerard apenas la escuchaba mientras comía uno de los sándwiches que les había llevado su madre antes.   
  
-Verdaderamente el 99,9 % de los genes cada ser humano vivo es exactamente igual a los demás. Por eso en las pruebas de ADN un familiar cercano y totalmente directo como son los hermanos podría dar positivo, y aun más por la propia degradación del ADN.   
  
-Pero, ¿no hay formas de descubrir eso?   
  
-Evidentemente si, con pruebas más concisas y fiables se puede analizar la totalidad del ADN y compararlo.   
  
-Mola- Dijo Frankie alzando una cerveza hasta sus labios.   
  
-Por cierto- Dijo Mikey-, ¿mañana no es lunes? ¿No tendríamos que ir a clase?   
  
Gerard se adelanto al escuchar eso, acercándose un poco más al fuego y mirando a su hermano.   
  
-Técnicamente si, pero hay una huelga de profesores así que no hay clases.   
  
-Ni siquiera nosotros en la uni.   
  
Mikey asiente lento con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La mirada de Gerard se pasea por Frank, que come con los ojos cerrados. Gerard casi se atraganta al ver como se movía lentamente la boca de Frank al tragar y como se limpia con la lengua un poco de mayonesa que tenia en sus labios.   
  
Alex se bebe lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un solo trago y se estira hacia la neverita para coger otra. Mikey bosteza sonoramente y Frank sigue comiendo en silencio.   
  
Gerard esta incomodo por sus pensamientos y por la cercanía de Frank, ya que le había tocado sentarse junto a Frank por enésima vez, en una vida anterior debió de ser muy malo porque ahora el karma se las devolvía con creces.   
  
Se termino su sándwich y miro su reloj. Eran casi las 10 de la noche, y aunque fuera domingo estaba muy cansado porque antes de cenar había estado peleándose con Alex revolcándose por el césped y sonrojándose al ver que Alex tenia más fuerza que él. Después le toco pelearse a Alex con Frank y mentiría si dijera que no obtuvo una ligera erección al verlos.   
  
Mikey bostezo, alejándole de aquellas imágenes mentales. El también bostezo y entonces todos decidieron que lo mejor seria irse a dormir de una vez…   
  
..........................   
Entraron a la tienda de campaña, situación en extremo incomoda para Gerard, que notaba como Frank se tumbaba a su lado (cosa del karma otra vez) y su hermano al otro lado de la tienda. Ya se empezaba a poner nervioso mientras veía como Frank se quitaba la camiseta alegando que luego tendría calor cuando escuchan pasos fuera.   
  
Todos miran ligeramente alarmados hacia la puerta y observan como se abre lentamente la cremallera. Mikey parece a punto de gritar al ver como una mano pálida aparta la tela, pero todos suspiran cuando ven que es Alex sonriendo.   
  
-Hola chicos- Dice entrando casi del todo y agarrando a Gee del brazo-. Gerard, estoy sola, ¿a que no os importa que me lo lleve?   
  
Gerard siente alivio al pensar que no tendría que estar cerca de Frank esa noche. Los otros dos asienten en silencio, notando ambos celos, Mikey por Gerard y Frank por Alex. Porque a Mikey le gustaría ser quien Alex fuera a buscar y porque Frank tenía ganas de marcar a Gee como su propiedad, marcarlo de diversas maneras.   
  
Alex se lo lleva, casi arrastrándolo hasta su tienda, que era igual de grande que la de los chicos pero notablemente más vacía. Se sientan dentro, ya hablando animadamente de lo que les parecía este fin de semana. Se notaban los años de amistad que los unían.   
  
-Yo me lo estoy pasando de puta madre… Y mola mucho estar con vosotros.   
  
-Si, todo esta súper bien, ha sido la hostia, aunque ya nos marchemos mañana…   
  
-Ya, pero bueno, serán recuerdos graciosos.   
  
Alex se ríe mientras se termina de retocar las uñas pintadas de negro. Gerard comprende porque desde siempre han sido los mejores amigos (junto con Ray, claro), por esa complicidad desde siempre. Porque se miraban y sabían lo que el otro pensaba.   
  
-¿Te las pinto?- Le pregunta enseñándole el esmalte de uñas.   
  
-No, tranquila.   
  
Alex se recuesta hacia atrás todo lo que puede, estirando la espalda. Otra vez sus huesos crujieron haciendo que Gerard notara un escalofrió por la columna.   
  
-Ya, deja de hacer eso.   
  
-Sabes, hoy por la mañana me paso algo raro- Dijo ignorando completamente su comentario.   
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-Pues, después de verte y desayunar, me dio por ir al bosque, a ver que había y eso- Se tumbo más hacia atrás-. De la nada empecé a escuchar ruidos, como voces… o gemidos.   
  
Alex le mira de reojo como comprobando que la esta escuchando y Gerard traga la saliva con dificultad.   
  
-Al principio pensé que eran una pareja- Dice gesticulando en exceso-, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo eran gemidos de hombre, así que me acerque un poco más… Efectivamente era un hombre- Le mira directamente a los ojos, con una mezcla extraña de miradas en sus iris metálicos-. Así que Frank eh.   
  
Gerard nota como las mejillas le empiezan a arder y como empieza a temblar ligeramente, sabe que si habla tartamudeara. Alterna miradas nerviosas entre Alex y sus manos. Le ha pillado, JODER, LE HA PILLADO HACIENDOSE UNA PAJA PENSANDO EN FRANK.   
  
-Tranquilo, no te vi en el acto, mi curiosidad no va tan lejos- Dice ella como si nada.   
  
-A… Alex- Tartamudea.   
  
-Gerard ya lo sospechaba, ¿vale? Tampoco tienes que ponerte tan nervioso.   
  
Gerard intenta relajarse respirando profundamente. Y evitando mirarle a la cara.   
  
-Pero una cosa que no me explico… Te conozco, y conozco tu pasión por el sexo y el arte que ello conlleva, así que me extraña que si te gusta aun no te hayas tirado encima de él.   
  
-Alex… Es más pequeño…   
  
-Sabes que eso no es excusa, te has acostado con gente más joven que tu, Gerard… Y tampoco me vengas con lo de que es virgen…   
  
-Vale, Alex, Frank es arte… Es mi arte, estoy enamorado de él, pero no soy suficiente.   
  
Alex le mira comprendiendo en parte, Gerard siempre había pensado que el encontrar su arte en otra persona seria lo mejor de su vida y que no lo desaprovecharía, pero cuando lo encontró descubrió que brillaba tanto que tenia miedo de opacarlo. Sabia que Gerard nunca había estado enamorado de nadie más que del arte y que si se había enamorado de Frank, este tendría que ser muy perfecto para el.   
  
También podía ver que ansiaba estar con el. Que desearía poder tocarle, incluso de maneras MUY censurables. Y también podía ver que Frank no se quedaba atrás, era joven, pero parecía tener ese calor en el cuerpo que normalmente Gerard también tiene, aunque un mayor descaro y por eso es más evidente que también esta enamorado de Gerard.   
  
-Gerard… Se lo que es para ti el arte, lo se de verdad. Pero no estoy ciega, se que eres correspondido, y se que tu también lo sabes, pero que eso te da miedo.   
  
-Si…   
  
-Sé que no quieres hacerle daño y que todo te da miedo, el que sea más pequeño, el que sea tu arte, todo… Pero también se que el no sufre más ahora mismo de lo que sufriría si te atrevieras a abrir tu jodido corazón de una puta vez y vieras no solo con ese cerebrito que el esta casi mendigando por tu cercanía… O creías que el sentarse siempre a tu lado es cosa del karma.   
  
Gerard se pone rojo porque eso era lo que había pensado, pero ahora que miraba a Alex y comprendía que ella nunca le mentiría se daba cuenta de que tenia toda la razón. Y aunque le costara tiempo prepararse sabia que terminaría haciéndolo… Tal vez solo por tener a Frank… Tal vez solo por el amor… Y por el arte…   
  
Esa noche durmió mal, en la tienda de Alex oyendo la lenta respiración de ella, su mente no paraba de darle vueltas y rezaba por que Frank no estuviera demasiado por su casa la próxima semana. 


	9. Parte II

Alex no sabe que pasa. Esta extrañada por ese comportamiento. Por la distancia que parecía haber puesto Frank ante ella. Si, parecía disimulado, pero ella lo notaba diferente, menos amistoso, a veces hasta más arisco. Todo desde la acampada. 

Intentaba recordar que había hecho pero no le venia nada a la mente... Nada fuera de su normalidad. Nada, absolutamente nada, y lo que verdaderamente más le molestaba era el no saber la razón. 

Había pasado casi una semana desde la acampada y se había pasado bastante tiempo en casa de los Way, pero eso era normal entre ellos, se pasaba la vida en su casa como si fuera la guarida secreta. Y Frank también estaba siempre allí, con Mikey casi siempre y se veía que eran muy buenos amigos. 

Lo primero que pensó fue en preguntar a Mikey, pero este le respondió que Frank no le había dicho nada, y que él no le había notado nada. Eso la preocupo más porque le dio a entender que eso solo le pasaba con ella. 

El sábado ya no aguantaba más las frías miradas que le dirigía a veces y decidió hablar con él. 

Aprovecho cuando Frank salió al jardín trasero a fumar y salió tras el. Frank estaba apoyado contra una columna del porque sin llegar a salir de este. Ella se acerca hasta el, encendiendo su propio cigarro justo cuando el terminaba su único cigarro. Se sienta en los escalones a su lado, dejando las piernas estiradas y ligeramente recostada hacia atrás mientras expulsa el humo de sus pulmones. 

-Frank, ¿te pasa algo?- Dice ofreciéndole un cigarro. 

Frank coge uno y lo enciende con su propio mechero, absorbiendo el humo y después echándolo lentamente por entre los labios. 

-No, ¿por qué?- Dice sentándose a su lado. 

-Estas raro… Vale que te conozco de hace poco, pero eres bastante evidente. 

Frank sigue a su lado, fumando con pasimonia y los ojos cerrados. Alex da una calada notando el humo en sus pulmones, pasando por la garganta y luego volver a salir dejando una placentera quemazón. Frank aun no ha abierto los ojos. 

-Así que soy evidente… Entonces sabrás que pasa, ¿no? 

-La verdad es raro, como no te conozco poco tampoco se como te comportas siempre… Pero otras cosas son más evidentes… Como lo que sientes por Gerard. 

Frank empieza a toser nervioso y Alex sonríe. 

-Vale, tal vez si sea evidente…- Dice con una risa ahogada- ¿Qué tienes con Gerard? 

-Así que celos… Por mi no tienes que preocuparte, Gerard y yo solo somos amigos. 

-Si, sé que sois mejores amigos, pero tan sumamente unidos… Si que tengo celos… 

Alex sonríe mientras echa el humo de su cuerpo. Sonríe con cierta nostalgia tal vez y sabe que eso no es propio de ella pero sabe que ayudara a Gerard y Frank no le disgusta como amigo así que sabe que se lo va a contar. 

-Bueno, es cierto que Gee y yo es casi como si fuéramos hermanos, lo sabemos todo del otro, absolutamente todo, hasta los errores- Sabe que Frank le esta mirando aunque ella solo mira la luz del atardecer que ya se empezaba a dibujar en el cielo-. Ahora te voy a contar muchas cosas y tendrás que escucharlas, te voy a contar por qué Gerard, Mikey y Ray, son mis mejores amigos, sobretodo Gerard y Mikey, aunque aun entre ellos dos la relación conmigo es diferente. 

Frank le mira atónito porque de ella es de la que menos sabe y se da cuenta de que le va a contar cosas importantes por como mira al cielo, aun fumándose lo que le queda de cigarro y pasándole otro más a Frank. 

-Ya sabrás que yo no soy de aquí, que nací en Rusia- Frank asiente lentamente-. Vine aquí con apenas 5 años recién cumplido y no sabía nada de ingles, yo solo hablaba ruso y muy poquitas cosas que me habían ido enseñando mis padres, por eso cuando llegue no hablaba nada y era la niña solitaria. Nadie se acercaba a mi porque no les entendía y las profesoras se volcaban mucho en que yo entendiera, hasta una de ellas aprendió ruso. 

Alex sonreía mientras recordaba, con un pequeño deje de tristeza y añoranza. Frank la miraba mientras fumaba tranquilo y sonreía por pura inercia. 

-Gerard iba a mi clase, siempre hemos ido juntos, y fue el primero en acercárseme. Cuando yo ya sabia un poco más de Ingles y el curso estaba acabando, pero eso significo muchísimo para mi, porque él era el único niño de mi clase que yo veía ir a su casa por el mismo camino que yo, con su madre empujando el carrito de Mikey. Fue el primero y me acuerdo perfectamente de que se presento con miedo, Gerard siempre ha sido bastante tímido- Apaga la colilla y la lanza por encima de la verja-. Él también me ayudo a aprender y al poco tiempo ya venia aquí casi todas las tardes a jugar. Luego, estando en primaria nos volvimos verdaderamente los mejores amigos, parecíamos gemelos, hacíamos todo juntos y a veces hasta sabíamos que pensábamos en cada momento. Nos ayudábamos en todo, hasta con los pequeños cuelgues que podíamos tener, y con Mikey tras nuestros pasos, era tan mono… También llego Ray, que se adapto en seguida y también es un gran amigo, aunque ahora este en Nueva York… 

Frank sonríe amplio, terminando también su cigarro y tirándolo por el mismo camino que el de Alex. Ella aun esta concentrada en contarle. 

-Luego de eso llego la secundaria y allí las cosas se complicaron, nuestra personalidad se formaba y nunca fuimos demasiado normales, éramos los raritos, tal vez sobretodo Gee y yo, éramos muy raros y la gente se metía muchísimo con nosotros. Él lo aguantaba bastante bien y es algo por lo que lo admiro muchísimo, pero a mi me afectaba muchísimo más, no podría decirte la de veces que llore mientras ellos me abrazaban y aun yo los empezaba a sentir lejos, porque los chicos pueden ser crueles, pero casi todo es físico, las chicas son como víboras, llenas de pútrido veneno que te escupen sin escrúpulos y yo era una victima fácil…- Alex habla concentrada y notando como todo a su alrededor se ralentiza por eso, notando como Frank roza su mano- Cometí errores, les hice daño y sobretodo me dañe a mi misma… Pero ellos me ayudaron, lo supere y ahora solo es un recuerdo del pasado… Y sé que nunca más les podría hacer tanto daño otra vez… Ahí entendí que ellos estarían junto a mí siempre, más lejos o más cerca, pero siempre ahí, igual que yo siempre estaría con ellos. 

-Vaya…-Dice Frank bastante asombrado, nunca habría pensado que tras la simpática y rara Alex se escondería ese pasado, ahora se sentía mal por tener celos de ella. 

-Así que quiero que sepas que entre Gerard y yo solo hay un fuerte amor fraternal, como si fuéramos hermano… Y con Mikey también, aunque más como un hermanito pequeño- Se ríe de manera sincera-. Y espero que tomes en cuenta que lo que te acabo de contar no es fácil para mí… 

-Si, yo también he tenido problemas, pero tampoco tuve a nadie allí, mis padres están divorciados y mi madre trabaja muy duro, ahora que estoy con vosotros me siento muchísimo mejor. 

Alex sonríe y le da un abrazo, apretándole. Frank le responde el abrazo y sonríe aun más amplio, sabiendo que tendrá una amiga más… Cuando se separan él sabe que puede contarle lo de Gerard… 

-Yo, yo lo siento, nunca he sido celoso, pero es que con Gerard es diferente, sé que puede sonar tonto o infantil, pero sé que estoy enamorado de el… Es algo que simplemente se y créeme que pienso arriesgarlo todo por el, porque sé que aunque hay algo que le frena el también siente esto por mi… 

-Si, me gusta esa actitud, y Gee ya se esta aclarando tranquilo, y sino le arrastro hasta aquí agarrado por su precioso pelo negro- Eso hace reír a Frank y ella también se ríe. 

Ella se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarle a el también. Siguen sonrientes cuando entran en la casa, ante la mirada de los hermanos. Frank comienza a caminar hacia Mikey cuando nota a Alex que se le acerca para decirle algo… 

-La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños, ¿no Iero? 

Frank asiente, sonrojado ligeramente ante la pregunta porque no se la espera. Se va hasta donde Mikey sabiendo que ahora Alex estará con Gerard pero que no tiene nada de que preocuparse…


	10. Capitulo 9 - Parte I

_Estoy tumbado en mi cama mirando el techo y la pared llena de fotos alternativamente. Tantos ojos y tantas sonrisas ante mi me abrumaban y no podía evitar cambiar la dirección de mi mirada hacia el blanco techo. Esta mañana me había despertado mi hermano, diciéndome que las fotos de la acampada ya estaban allí y sin pedir permiso cogió una chincheta libre y clavo una foto en ese inmenso mar de ellas._

 

_Ahora no me atrevía a mirarla. Baje a desayunar sin mirarla. Me cambie de espaldas a esa pared y luego simplemente me deje caer contra el colchón, siendo consciente de cuando mis pupilas lentamente giraban hacia allí pero en seguida volvían al techo._

 

_¿Cómo puedo temerle a una simple foto? Pero no, no es temor, es algo diferente… Aunque no se lo que es…_

 

_Metí mis largos dedos entre mi pelo, apartándolo de mi cara y suspirando, me sentía terriblemente estúpido e infantil. Por todo y en especial por Frank… Maldigo el hecho de que él tuviera que ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano y de que fuera tan jodidamente irresistible._

 

_Me levante de la cama harto de sentirme así y fui con paso todo lo firme que podía hasta la pared. Mis ojos aun se negaban a pasar por esa foto, pero recorrí las demás. Había muchísimas, de toda mi vida, también eso era un arte. Capturar los momentos, todo, sin excepción. Había fotos alegres y algunas más tristes, había fotos de Mikey y yo de pequeños, de Alex, de Ray y su enorme afro, mías solo, todos juntos, con mi madre._

 

_Mis ojos se clavaban en cada escena, recordándolas todas con mayor o menor nitidez. Y me doy cuenta de que algún día las terminare metiendo en un álbum cuando me mude porque no podría dejarlas atrás. Y entonces aparece, ante mí, como un faro entre todas. La foto de la acampada._

 

_Todos frente a la fogata, hecha con el disparador automático desde Dios saben donde pero salían perfectos. Las llamas dándoles diferentes tonos y sombras a nuestras pieles. Dándole calidez a la foto. Aunque no eran solo nuestros rostros, estos se apreciaban bien. Las llamas dando tonos rojizos a cada iris y remarcando débilmente las sonrisas. Y también estaba él, evidentemente, con una sonrisa que mataría a todas las mujeres (y a algunos hombres entre los que me incluyo) por implosión, con sus pardos ojos ligeramente oscurecidos y con el dorado un poco más rojo, como un vampiro._

 

_¿Gerard, se te acaba de cortar la respiración? ¿Esta tu pulso más acelerado? Y la jodida respuesta es si._

 

 _Eso solo pasa cuando observas una gran obra. Yo miraba LA gran obra, MI gran obra. Frankie._  

 

Frank llevaba toda esa semana metido en casa de los Way preparando su cumpleaños con Mikey. Casi no habían salido de su cuarto, tenían mucho que pensar, este año su madre se iba a casa de una parienta y por fin tendría la casa libre. Lo malo es que tampoco tenía demasiados amigos, por no decir que ellos eran los únicos.

 

 Y es que qué tu cumpleaños caiga en el maldito Halloween es impresionante y más para el, adorador de la cultura del terror. Y este año, en su maldito decimoquinto cumpleaños oficial (aunque llevaba diciendo que ya tenia 15 años desde hacia un tiempo). Y tenia que ser perfecto.

 

Su casa, adornada a la perfección como siempre, buena música, cervezas a montones, disfraces y ellos, Mikey, Alex y sobretodo Gerard.

 

 Ahora era sábado, día 29 de Octubre y faltaban apenas algo más de 48 horas para que su cumpleaños comenzara. Y estaba esperándolos a todos en el sofá de los Way, con las piernas moviéndose de los nervios y sin poder dejar de morderse las uñas. Cuando oye las voces salir de la cocina sonríe tanto que parece que se le van a desgarrar las mejillas.

 

Van apareciendo y se sientan ante el, mirándole un poco raro por su expresión pero no puede cambiarla, solo puede carraspear con el temor de que la voz le salga demasiado aguda o cortada.

 

-Ya, Frank, parece que te va a dar un ataque- Dice Alex sacándole de sus pensamientos.

 

El respira lentamente, no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso.

 

-Bueno, yo… Ya sabréis que pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería que vinierais y blablablá…Termina de decirlo ligeramente sonrojado, bajando el rostro hacia el suelo pero con los ojos aun mirándoles.

 

Respiro tranquilo al verles sonreír.

 

-¿Acaso tenias dudas de que fuéramos?- Dijo Alex riendo.

 

-Bueno, tú y Gee ya sois mayores y yo soy un crio.

 

-Bueno yo no tenia planes… ¿Tu Gerard?

 

-Nope…

 

Gerard miraba distraído, la idea de ir al cumpleaños de Frank se le antojaba divertida y comprometedora a un tiempo, porque verdaderamente y entre lo que serian seguramente un montón de críos solo podría estar con Alex, su hermano o Frankie, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no le molestaba

 

.…………………………………………..

Ya era domingo por la tarde y Gerard no podía sino tirarse de los pelos pensando que podría usar de disfraz y algo aun más importante. Qué le regalaría.

 

Se sentó en el suelo, delante de su armario, apoyando la espalda en la cama. No tenía nada que poder usar como disfraz propiamente dicho. Se dejo caer más hacia atrás y noto como algo le pinchaba entre las costillas. Metió su mano bajo la cama, notando bajo sus dedos el lienzo cubierto de la rugosa pintura, sonrojándose de golpe al saber que esta tocando.

 

Se levanto casi inconscientemente y lo sacó, con extremo cuidado, sin quitarle aun la sabana que lo cubría, apoyándolo en un atril de pie. Lo miro antes de destaparlo, sopesando si estaba preparado para volver a verlo. Respira un par de veces con los ojos cerrados antes de destaparlo y volver a encontrarse con esa perfecta piel, tatuada en algunos lugares, con esos ojos que lo miraban desafiantes y no pudo evitar acercarse hasta casi sentir el calor del arte.

 

Alzo su mano hasta el lienzo, posando sus dedos en lo que era la piel de Frank, imaginándose su calidez, su suavidad bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Suspira mirando esos ojos pintados por el mismo, con tantos matices y que parecían querer devorarle. Su mano sigue bajando, siguiendo el contorno de su cuerpo como si fuera donde debería estar su mano, tocándole, acariciándole, notando le suspirar bajo el y gemir.

 

Gerard empieza a calentarse y nota como su entrepierna empieza a reaccionar. Su amor al arte le brindaba aun más emociones con el simple tacto de la pintura bajo sus dedos. Las pinceladas marcadas en los colores como una huella. Su huella en un cuadro de Frank, en arte.

 

Entonces comprende que tal vez Frank si que sea para el, si que esta esperando a que se dé cuenta de que puede tocarle y sentirle como siente esa copia en ese momento, como su mente le brinda pequeños recuerdos de su piel en sus leves roces, de su olor y de como todo su mundo se extingue ante eso.

 

De repente el ruido de su puerta le saca de su mente y hace que rápidamente tape el cuadro con la sabana y se gire para mirar a Alex que ya estaba disfrazada.

 

Se acerca a él y aunque sabe que ella ha tenido que ver al menos algo pero que no va a decir nada y eso le gusta de Alex. Le sonríe y se cruza de brazos, girándose de golpe hacia su armario.

 

-Bueno, creo que tendré que ayudarte con tu disfraz, ¿no?

 

Gerard sonríe y asiente como un niño pequeño, tal vez impaciente porque en la inquieta cabecita de Alex corrían de un lado a otro ideas de lo más extravagantes pero muy bien pensadas y estudiadas. Que se preparara el laboratorio en el que terminara. 

 

……………………………………………

Frank se sonríe a si mismo en el espejo, viéndose con ese andrajoso traje que parece sacado de algún ataúd o de algún baúl en algún polvoriento trastero. Con algunos rotos y aunque no sabia muy bien de que iba (tal vez de algún fantasma pasado de época) le gustaba. Se coloco las mangas, que le quedaban un poco largas y se toco el pelo, colocándose el mohawk por decima vez, tocando los laterales cortos, teñidos de rojo sangre.

 

Se había maquillado con maquillaje pálido, aunque casi no lo necesitara y había marcado sus ojos en rojo, como si llevara mucho tiempo llorando o atormentado. Se coloco por enésima vez el traje, mirándose en el espejo de arriba abajo, sonriendo al mirarse las viejas y maltratadas converse, lo único que desentonaba pero también quedaba bien.

 

Estaba nervioso y casi no podía ocultarlo, siempre le pasaba igual cuando era su cumpleaños, estaba ansioso y no podía parar quieto hasta que llegaba el momento y simplemente se solía dejar llevar, pero ese año tenía que ser perfecto.

 

Empezó a pegar saltitos para ver si se desestresaba un poco, tampoco podía poner música porque tenia miedo de no oír picar a los invitados.

 

El verdaderamente había invitado a pocos, pero sabia que los adolescentes venían como buitres a la palabra “Fiesta” y más en Halloween que primero querían sentir el alcohol en sus venas para luego irse por ahí sintiéndose más cerca de los muertos que de los vivos sin miedo.

 

Pero a él no le apetecía irse a hacer bromas pesadas a los vecinos, después de la fiesta tenia pensado quedarse con sus amigos haciendo cualquier cosa en su casa, ver pelis o contar historias, pero algo más personal que la fiesta en si, que más parecía ser para contentar su parte emocionadamente adolescente.

 

Pego un salto cuando oyó el timbre sonar fuerte, como siempre picaba Alex en casa de los Way y que sabía no iba a cambiar por ir a su casa.

 

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, casi matándose en un par de veces. Llegando a la puerta sin casi frenar y abriendo de golpe. Encontrándose de frente con un extraño y sonriente Freddy Krueger, más bien un Mikey con sus gafas de siempre y todo igual menos por el amplio jersey negro y rojo, el gorro y el guante con cuchillas increíblemente realistas. Le sonrió abrazándolo y dejándole pasar. Justo cuando Mikey aparto noto como un cuerpo femenino (lo noto por lo EVIDENTE) lo apretaba.

 

-Que mono estas Frankie- Dice Alex con su característica mueca gatuna.

 

Frankie se rio, mirando fijamente al disfraz de Alex, sin saber que pensar de él. Llevaba un corsé blanco y una falda de encaje también blanco, ambos manchados con sangre que parecía perfectamente distribuida e increíblemente real. Llevaba medias blancas, rotas y manchadas, botas militares hasta la rodilla, llenas de hebillas. Llevaba vendas en sus brazos, también manchadas y el pelo ligeramente despeinado. Se sorprendió de lo bien hecho que estaba y de lo original que era.

 

-Tu estas ideal- Le dijo devolviéndole el cumplido.

 

Pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando Gerard entro, sonriendo, dejándole ver los colmillos que lo señalaban como vampiro, el vampiro más sexy de toda la historia. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, apretadísimos y con más agujeros que tela, una camiseta blanca, totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, rota y también manchada de sangre de manera perfecta. Su pelo negro y húmedo un poco sobre los ojos verdes fuertemente marcados en negro y algunas gotas de sangre por la comisura de sus labios y su cuello.

 

Frankie tubo que ejercer el mayor autocontrol que pudo sobre si mismo para no babear o lanzarse ahí mismo a por Gerard, a quitarle cada gota de sangre de su piel, o de su cuerpo entero.

 

Le abrazo levemente, dejando entrever un ánimo nuevo y que extraño a Frankie. Lo siguieron hasta el salón, ya decorado con cintas de murciélagos, calabazas y demás. Se sentaron en los sofás y Alex saco unas cajas de una bolsa que llevaba en la mano. Frank casi pega un salto cuando ve que eran regalos.

 

-Frank, podrías disimular un poco tus ganas de cogerlos- Dice Mikey riéndose.

 

-Es mi cumpleaños, tengo derecho a ello.

 

Se ríen todos y Frank nota las vibraciones de la risa de Gerard extrañamente cerca, haciendo que se sonrojara y diera gracias al maquillaje que lo disimulaba. Estira las manos hacia los regalos como el niño pequeño que quiere algo. Alex le pasa primero una caja envuelta en papel negro. Lo abrió con ansia, ante la sonrisa de Alex que le miraba atenta como una madre a su hijo en navidad.

 

Frank pega un gritito emocionado al sacar un tarrito plano con el símbolo de Misfits en un color pálido en una especie de gelatina rosa.

 

-Vaya, pero, ¿qué es?

 

-Son unos hongos inofensivos cultivados de manera que creen el símbolo de Misfits. Ahora mismo ya están muertos, pero ese liquido conserva todas sus propiedades, además, brillan en la oscuridad- Dice sonriente.

 

Frank se queda casi boquiabierto y lo guarda con cuidado de nuevo a la caja, una caja de madera forrada de terciopelo negro por dentro. Mikey le pasa el suyo, un vinilo antiguo de Misfits… ¿Acaso ese año todo era de ese grupo? Pero en verdad era antigua así que dejándolo suavemente sobre la mesa se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo, haciendo que se le cayera el sombrero.

 

Sus ojos se movieron directamente a Gerard, que le sonreía enseñando los colmillos y con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como de depredador, no sabía si era por el disfraz o era el propio Gerard quien le mostraba aquello. Él le dio una carpeta y la abrió, sacando un par de dibujos, uno de él solo, con los ojos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa y se sonrojo ante ello. El otro de todos ellos, retratos juntos y un “Happy Ieroween” encima con una preciosa caligrafía. Se sonrojo aun más, y se acercó hasta el, abrazándole y susurrándole un gracias contra su pelo, que olía increíblemente bien. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para separarse de él y subir corriendo a su cuarto a dejar los regalos y después cerrar la puerta con llave.

 

Bajo y los encontró hablando y a Alex ya con una cerveza en la mano. Esa chica sentía adoración por la cerveza de verdad. Frankie les sonrió y se fue a acercar a ellos justo cuando sonó el timbre anunciando nuevos invitados.

 

Gee se rio y Frank solo cogió una cerveza de la cocina, y puso su mejor sonrisa, con su ardiente mirada por naturaleza y dio un trago largo. Mikey cogio el mando a distancia del equipo de música y le dio a un botón, se notaba que lo tenían todo pensado. Empezo a sonar Black Flag por toda la casa.

 

-Chicos… Empieza mi fiesta- Dice lleno hacia la puerta y abriéndosela a un par de zombies y a una conejita Playboy.

 

Noto como Gerard pasaba por detrás de él porque ese olor era inconfundible y se quedo levemente parado, cerveza en mano y saludando por inercia a los que iban llegando mientras la música sonaba y la gente se divertia aquella noche.

 

Su noche, su fiesta.  **SU IEROWEEN.**

 

Todo seria perfecto. Todo. La fiesta, sus verdaderos amigos y entre ellos él.

 

**Gerard.**

 

Ese sexy vampiro al que desearía morder el más que a nadie.


	11. Capitulo 9 - Parte II

La media noche estaba cercana y Misfits aun sonaban por encima de las risas que poco a poco eran más ligeras y escandalosas por el alcohol recorriendo las venas de los adolescentes. Algunos bailaban exageradamente con su disfraz sudado y su cerveza firmemente sujeta, otros tan solo intentaban ligar con alguien para pasar a ser de los que buscaban algún lugar oscuro para magrearse.

 

 Frank era consciente de que sus compañeros podrían estar toqueteándose en cualquier esquina pero no le preocupaba, era su fiesta y tenia permiso de su madre a hacerla, simplemente se dejaba inundar por la música moviéndose junto a Mikey, Alex y Gerard. Notando las miradas de este y sus leves asentimientos ante la música que se iba sucediendo.

 

En algún momento Alex le agarro del brazo, arrastrándolo al centro de la sala. Él divertido le siguió, riéndose cuando vio como ella se subía al sofá, haciendo que un par de parejas se apartara, le tendió la mano haciendo que se subiera tras ella. Mikey bajo la música con el mando que había llevado toda la noche.

 

-¡¡HEY!!- Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- Se que puede sonar infantil, pero soy mayor que vosotros así que mutis… Tengo aquí al cumpleañero por el que estáis aquí, aparte de por el alcohol, claro… 

 

Frank distinguió la risa de Gerard por encima de todo, no supo como lo hizo pero comenzó a sonreír, miro hacia donde estaban y lo vio junto a Mikey, alzando su cerveza hacia él. Frankie le sonrió y volvió a poner atención en Alex.

 

-Y como esto es un cumpleaños aparte de una maldita fiesta de Halloween quiero que le canten el cumpleaños feliz como cualquier ente superior manda.

 

Todos se rieron pero no dejaron de cantar esa cancioncilla mítica, haciendo que Frank se avergonzara y estallara en carcajadas en partes iguales, casi cayéndose del sofá al ponerse a reír escandalosamente. Si esos no eran los mejores amigos, que bajara de donde fuera cualquier ente superior y se lo demostrara.

 

.…………………………… 

Apenas pasaba una hora de las 12 cuando la casa ya estaba prácticamente vacía de gente. La mayoría recogidos por sus padres y otros tantos yendo a continuar la fiesta en otro lugar. La fiesta se apagaba mientras los últimos invitados, encontrados por Alex en situaciones comprometidas, salían por la puerta y Frank por fin podía rendirse en el sofá de la sala, entre serpentinas y calabacitas.

 

Miraba como Alex recogía unas cuantas cervezas vacías que estaban esparcidas por las mesas y las llevaba a la cocina, donde Mikey estaba buscando algún dulce. Gerard estaba sentado delante de él, y aunque Frank miraba al techo y no lo veía, notaba su pesada mirada en el pecho, recorriéndole con ¿hambre? Bueno, era un vampiro después de todo.

 

Noto como un peso se sentaba a su lado y se vio mirando a Mikey que parecía cansado. Alex se planto delante de ellos con cara seria y los brazos en jarras.

 

-Oh, vamos no me digáis que ya no queréis que esta noche de Halloween sigua durante mucho más.

 

-Si que quiero, pero déjame descansar un rato y acércame una birra- Dice Frank sentándose un poco más erguido, tomando el fresco liquido y sintiendo nuevas energías.

 

-Propongo salir de esta sala, ir a una habitación más acogedora y…-Dijo Alex.

 

-Hacer una orgia- Termino Gerard riéndose.

 

Frank y Mikey se sonrojaron fuertemente y Alex simplemente se rio. Frank desvió la mirada al notar como Gerard buscaba que sus ojos se encontraran. Gerard tenía llamas en su iris.

 

-Nope, ya sé que te gustaría atentar contra nosotros, pero decía de jugar a la botella.

 

-Eso también esta bien- Dijo Frank levantándose del sofá.

 

Mikey se levanto de golpe, con la cara ligeramente roja.

 

-Espera, pero en eso hay que dar besos, y yo no quiero besar a Frank… Y mucho menos a Gee- Dice poniendo una ligera cara de asco.

 

Frank finge una mueca de dolor y sube su mano hasta su pecho, sobre el corazón. Pone puchero.

 

-Mikey, eso ha dolido- Se señala el corazón-, aquí. Yo que quería hacerte un hombre esta noche.

 

Oye la risa de Alex detrás y como Mikey avanza hasta darle una colleja. Frank se queja empujándole y viendo como Gee se ríe.

 

-Vale, pues adiós a los besos… Hagamos preguntas… C O M P R O M E T E T E D O R A S – Dice deletreando Alex.

-Si- Se levanta Gerard-. Tampoco me hacia mucha ilusión besarte Mikey.

 

Suben al cuarto de Frank, Mikey casi arrastrado por Alex, pero con curiosidad. Frankie les llevaba a su cuarto, a su cueva y tampoco se sentía desnudo ante ellos, eran sus amigos, aunque ante alguno si que le gustaría terminar desnudo. Cada poco observaba a Gerard mordiéndose distraídamente los labios con los colmillos.

 

Llegaron al cuarto y les dejo entrar. Era oscuro pero con personalidad, la cama perfectamente hecha, muchísimos comics, discos y camisetas por todos lados. Las paredes forradas de posters y estos se extendían hasta a parte del techo.

 

-Bueno, ¿jugamos aquí?- Dijo apartando unas camisetas sucias con el pie hasta debajo de su cama.

 

-Sera perfecto- Dice Alex sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y posando una botella vacía en el centro.

 

Los demás se sentaron, en círculo y resumiendo las normas rápidamente todos se abalanzaron a por la botella para ver a quien le tocaba primero. Gee la agarra fuertemente en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se aparta el pelo de la cara.

 

-Esto no seria mejor con alcohol de por medio- Dijo sonriendo.

 

-Gee, apenas tiene 15 años, con todas las cervezas que llevan encima ya es suficiente- Le regaño Alex con un ademan gracioso.

 

Gerard, aun sonriente, con los colmillos al aire, la camiseta ligeramente sudada haciendo que se le pegara al cuerpo, posa la botella en el centro y le da para que gire, parándose frente a su hermano.

 

-Bien Mikey- Dice pensando una pregunta lo suficientemente comprometedora-, ¿dónde tienes esa foto mía de hace unos años vestido con la ropa interior de Alex?

 

Mikey bufa al tener que desvelarle el paradero de esa foto. Alex y Frank comienzan a reírse hasta rodar por el suelo literalmente, casi quedando como un amasijo de cuerpo y extremidades agitadas por las carcajadas.

 

-Esta en el cajón de mi ropa interior, en los calzoncillos de Bob Esponja que hace siglos no me pongo.

 

Ahora es Mikey quien coge la botella, haciéndola girar hasta que queda frente a Alex. Mikey sonríe malicioso y ella tiembla ligeramente.

 

-MikeyBoo, no seas malo conmigo.

 

-¿Por qué me llamas MikeyBoo?

 

-Por los fantasmitas de Mario, me recordabas a ellos cuando te miraba de frente y te sonrojabas.

 

Mikey se sonrojo fuertemente y le paso la botella. Alex sonriendo con aspecto gatuno y dándole fuerte, casi parecía que no pararía nunca. Hasta que se queda ante Frank.

 

-¿Hasta donde has llegado, con chicos y chicas?

 

Frank se queda pensativo y Gerard le mira fijamente, atento a sus respuestas. Alex con curiosidad y Mikey con cara de “como demonios me he metido aquí”.

 

-Follar con chicas y solo una mamada a un chico- Le echo una leve mirada a Gerard, haciendo que este vampiro se sonrojara, dejándole claro que él era ese chico.

 

-Vaya, Frankie no es un virgen- Dice Alex con una falsa mueca de asombro.

 

-Ni de lejos- Ríe.

 

Frank coge la muñeca, dándole impulso y haciendo que esta parara otra vez frente a Alex. Ella sonrió al ver el malicioso brillo de sus ojos ambarinos. Frankie miro directamente a ese iris mercurio y sonrió.

 

-¿A que edad perdiste tu virginidad, con chicos y chicas?

 

Mikey se sonrojo y Alex rio divertida. Gerard se echo ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la cama de Frank y deleitándose en la perfecta mezcla entre suavizante y Frank que tenían. Su mente en ese instante le envió imágenes de lo que seria estar allí con Frank, impregnando también su olor en ellas por medio del sexo. Alex se echo hacia delante.

 

-Perdí mi virginidad con 15 años… Y con chicas a los 16-Agarro la botella-. Me vuelve a tocar.

 

Le da más lento, mirándola atentamente y sonriendo a Gerard cuando se paro ante el, que aun estaba un poco ido por el olor a Frank que inundaba el ambiente.

-¿Con quien de esta sala harías “cositas”?- Dice enfatizando la palabra “cositas”.

 

-Con Frank- Dice casi sin pensar y escucha como este se atraganta con su propia saliva.

 

Frank esta sorprendido y confuso en parte. Sorprendido por su seguridad y confuso porque aunque sabia que todas aquellas ardientes miradas de Gerard eran para él. Le miro medio desde detrás del flequillo que le caía sobre la cara, con el corazón desbocado. Se da cuenta de que Gerard también le mira de reojo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan Gee sonríe enseñando los colmillos como un sexy depredador, diciendo que se lo comería entero y que ambos lo disfrutarían. Frank tuvo que contener un gemido ante eso.

 

-Evidentemente no me liaría con Alex porque joder, seria como rarísimo y solo es mi mejor amigafalsahermana y con Mikey por razones evidentes.

 

Mikey fingió una arcada y se tapo los oídos ante los que pudiera decir detrás. Alex sonrió satisfecho. Gerard agarro la botella y la giro, de nuevo quedo ante Alex. Antes de preguntarle miro a Frank con hambre, él tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y podía ver su blanco cuello en toda su extensión y ese tatuaje que ya había borrado a lametazos más de una vez en sueños.Se obligo a mirar hacia Alex.

 

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de torturar a mi enamoradizo hermano?- Dice mirándola intensamente y viendo como sus pálidas mejillas adoptan un tono rosado.

 

Alex se miro las manos, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Miro de reojo a Mikey, que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas pero que le miraba con dureza, también esperando una respuesta.Alex volvió a mirar a Gerard, que ahora intercambiaba ligeras miradas con Frank, ambos sonrojándose un poco más cada segundo. Sonrió y tendió la mano a Mikey.

 

-Ven conmigo, este no es el mejor sitio para hablar y mejor que les dejemos solos.

 

Alex les señala poniéndose de pie junto a Mikey. Ellos se sonrojan y se despiden de ellos con un tímido adiós.Alex salió con Mikey de allí y bajaron las escaleras aun en silencio. Salieron a la calle dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la acera.

 

-Mikey, sé que tenemos que hablarlo… ¿Te acompaño a casa?

 

-Si, Alex.

 

……………………………………………..

 

 En la habitación de Frank las cosas aun están silenciosas. Ellos no se han movido, tal vez diciendo mucho más con la mirada de lo que podrían decir con los labios. Gerard recorre todo su cuerpo con intensidad mientras que Frank solamente se centra en esos ojos verde esmeralda que parecen de mentira.

 

Frank se atreve a moverse primero, avanzando lentamente hacia Gerard, casi con temor pero con una fuerte voluntad. Se acerca gateando, quedando a escasos centímetros de Gerard, que ahora mira directamente a sus ojos. Nota la respiración de Gerard caliente y húmeda en sus labios. Gerard sube su mano hasta rozarle la mejilla. Frank  cierra los ojos ante el ansiado contacto.

 

-Tu, tu pequeño Frankie… Tu me has hecho tener más dudas desde que te conocí que en todo el resto de mi vida- Dice lentamente casi contra sus labios-. Tú has hecho que me calentara desde el primer momento, pero tengo un amor más grande que el que tengo por las personas… Y es el que tengo por el arte.

 

Frank abrió sus ojos casi alarmado, pero la mano de Gerard, que aun seguía en su mejilla, acariciándole suavemente con el pulgar, haciendo que se relajara y casi se fundiera bajo su toque.

 

-Y esa fue la primera duda… Tu hacías que mi cuerpo reaccionara como lo hace reaccionar el arte- La otra mano de Gerard se poso en su cadera, haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, quedando aun más cercanos-. Termine comprendiéndolo, tu eres algo por lo que he esperado mucho y que yo como tonto intente seguir manteniendo lejos de mi… Eres mi arte, eres la unión de todas las cosas que amo en una sola persona y eso es abrumador. Más cuando crees que es algo que te queda muy grande.

 

Frank agarra la muñeca de Gerard y frota su mejilla aun más contra la cálida palma de la mano del otro. Sonríe casi contra sus labios.

 

-Gerard, tu, tu para mi lo fuiste todo desde el primer momento. Me enamore de ti a primera vista. Y sé que puede sonar de niña, pero- Respira profundamente un par de veces-. ¿Querrías ser mi novio?

 

Gerard simplemente corta la distancia que los separa y sus labios se tocan, encajando perfectamente, como aquella vez en su cocina, pero esta más personal, con todos los sentimientos liberados y no tardan mucho en profundizar más el beso. Gerard apoyando las manos en la cadera de Frank y este frotándose y apretándose contra el.

 

Ese beso significaba muchísimo. Era una respuesta afirmativa, era la manera de demostrar muchas cosas, era su manera de estar junto. Cuando se separaron no pudieron estar mucho sin seguir saboreando al otro, sus lenguas rozándose y recorriendo la boca del otro.

 

-Frank, no te eches para atrás, pero te quiero- Dice Gerard contra sus labios, volviéndole a besar.

 

-Yo también te quiero.

 

Frank y Gerard se funden cada vez más en ese beso, despertando el calor en sus cuerpos y pegándose cada vez más, como si sus células se quisieran fusionar hasta el punto de ser uno solo totalmente.

 

……………………………………

 

Alex camina junto a Mikey, despacio y disfrutando de la brisa del otoño. Mira el cielo estrellado sobre ellos y la preciosa luna. Mikey camina a su lado, notablemente nervioso y ansioso a partes iguales.

 

-Mikey, mira que preciosa la luna.

 

-Si, Alex, es perfecta.

 

Alex se para, están cerca de la casa de Mikey y cree que es momento de hablar, aun estando en una calle, cerca de casas anónimas. La luna le inspira confianza para decir aquello.

 

-Mikey, tengo que aclararte muchas cosas- Se sienta en la acera con cuidado de no manchar su falda-. Ven, siéntate. Mikey, ya sé que os lo repito lo suficiente, pero Ray, Gerard y tu sois las personas más importantes de mi vida. Me salvasteis de muchas cosas, recuerdo que tu estabas en casi cualquier ataque de pánico que me daba. En como aun siendo pequeño me abrazabas casi llorando diciéndome que me protegerías. Y lo hiciste, me protegiste de mi misma, los tres lo hicisteis. Pero tu, tu eres especial para mi, eres como ese hermano pequeño que nunca tuve, al que siempre quise cuidar y acabo demostrándose más adulto que yo.

 

Mikey le miraba fijamente, a él le gustaba desde que tenía consciencia de que las chicas son guapas. Sabía que no podría ser nada, pero tampoco tenia unas ansias fervientes porque lo fuera.

 

-Siempre he sabido cuando te gustaba. Y la verdad no le daba mucha importancia, al menos no hasta hace un par de años. Después de todo lo malo, cuando tu aun seguías ahí de la misma manera, protegiéndome. Y te amo, claro que te amo Mikey, pero no de esa manera, te amo como los hermanos se aman, tú siempre serás mi hermanito pequeño.

 

Alex le agarro la cara antes de cualquier respuesta, dándole un dulce y leve beso en los labios, como los que se dan los hermanos.

 

-¿Dormiras hoy conmigo?- Le pregunto Mikey como un niño pequeño.

 

-Claro MikeyBoo, tu hermanita mayor velara tus sueños.

 

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la casa de Mikey, quedándose un segundo frente a la puerta.

 

-Yo también te amo Alex. Y te protegeré siempre.

 

Alex le abraza y suben silenciosamente al cuarto de Mikey, cambiándose como hacían de pequeños y metiéndose juntos en la cama. Saben que si Donna les despierta estando así no se alarmara, eso era normal entre ellos desde siempre. Dormir juntos, velando los sueños del otro como buenos hermanos.


	12. Chapter 12

_El calor inunda la habitación, dos cuerpos se pegan, fundiéndose en húmedos y salvajes besos. Besos necesitados del otro, besos que absorben esencias y almas. Besos que roban la vida y el aliento. Besos entre amantes._

_Manos que buscan acariciar cada vez más, deshacer las capas del cuerpo contrario y sentir la calidez, la suavidad de la piel contraria. Sentir como se eriza bajo el toque. Sentir como cada poro exuda pasión, celeridad y deseo._

_Deseo de ser besado. Deseo de ser tocado. Deseo de ser lamido. Deseo de borrar cualquier rastro pasado y simplemente dejar impreso el suyo. Deseo de dominar o ser dominado. Deseo de ser tomado entre unos brazos con cariño. Deseo de sentir la pasión contraria latir. Deseo de sentir magia recorriendo los nervios hasta sus fines._

_Sentir corrientes eléctricas en la espalda. Sentir cosquilleos en la piel. Sentir suspiros contra el cuello. Sentir lucecitas tras los ojos. Sentir como el placer os atrapa y os lleva al éxtasis un brazos del otro._

_Sentir la pasión y el calor del arte sobre ellos._

Aun siguen sentados en el suelo, Frank sobre Gerard, aferrándose a su cuello y profundizando los besos hasta casi desmayarse.

Gerard le agarra de las caderas, moviéndole lentamente para que sus erecciones se rozaran a través de la tela, como una leve presión mandando descargas por su cuerpo. Ahogando los gemidos entre sus labios.

Frank estaba sonrojado y suspiraba entre los besos, quedándose sin aire pero sin importarle, solo necesitando el contacto de Gee. Enterrando los dedos en su nuca, enredándolos en su pelo. Gimiendo por los leves movimientos de sus caderas contra Gerard.

Gerard deja sus caderas metiendo las manos entre ellos y empezando a desabrochar la chaqueta que Frank aun llevaba. Tirándola a cualquier lugar con cuidado de no romper el beso. Siguiendo con los botones de la camisa.

Frank aleja las manos de Gerard para ayudarle a desabrochar la camisa y quitándose la corbata roja. Se quita la camisa aprovechando para respirar antes de atacar sus labios otra vez. Notando como las manos de Gerard recorrían ahora su pecho.

Gerard intentaba abarcar cada vez más, memorizando cada centímetro de piel. Como esta se estiraba sobre sus costillas ligeramente marcadas, como se amoldaba en las clavículas. Se separo de sus labios y se acercó a su cuello, dando leves besos hasta llegar al hueco donde este se une con su mandíbula y mordiéndole levemente. Los gemidos de Frank aumentando al no ser atrapados en la boca del otro.

Las manos de Frank se soltaron mientras arqueaba la espalda, descendiendo por su cuello hasta su pecho y de allí bajando más aun, hasta el borde de esa camiseta apretada, tirando suavemente de ella para quitarla.

Sin dejar de besar su clavícula, Gerard se saca la camiseta, solo deteniendo esos besos para, una vez sin ella, volver a sus labios y unirlos de manera suave. A penas era un roce que los hacia gemir. Era la unión que necesitaban, sus labios rozándose, temerosos de avanzar hacia los contrarios pero notando todo su calor y la húmeda respiración.

-Te quiero…- Susurra Frankie contra su oído.

Gerard suspira al notar como Frank le ha mordido el cuello, suavemente pero dejándole notar los dientes, absorbiendo y lamiendo. Y Gerard sabe que le va a dejar marca, pero el ahora esta más concentrado en el escorpión que se mueve ante el, en el cuello de Frank y que lleva tantísimo tiempo queriendo borrar.

-Vayamos a l cama, tienes que tener el culo plano- Dice Frank contra su piel.

Y se da cuenta de que siguen allí sentados, de que no se han movido y de que, en efecto, su culo se esta empezando a dormir. Ahora sus manos se mueven a los muslos de Frank, haciendo que cuando él se levanta aun le tenga aferrado a él, con las piernas apretando su cintura y los brazos en su cuello.

Frank solo le mira, esos ojos verdes inundados de placer, esas esmeraldas tan intrincadas que sabe que tendrá que estar mirando durante toda su vida para entenderlas o poder decir de que color son verdaderamente. Pero ahora lo más importante es que Gerard lo lleva a la cama sin dejar de mirarle, con una sonrisa que es respondida, dejándose caer hacia atrás, chocando contra el colchón de Frank con este mismo sobre el.

-Te quiero Frankie- Dice abrazándole por que es lo único que quiere, sentirle cerca.

Sentir su corazón agitado contra su pecho, sentir su respiración en su cuello. Su voz, su perfecta voz, ligeramente más grave de lo normal a sus 15 años. Y se ríe, porque la edad ya no le preocupa, ahora mismo nada existe más que el amor que se puedan brindar mutuamente.

-Yo también te quiero, Gee.

Ahora sus pechos desnudos simplemente se rozan, pero Frank rompe ese contacto para sentarse sobre sus caderas, dejando las erecciones rozarse haciendo que el mayor se muerda el labio y comience a embestir contra el.

Frank sonríe de lado, una sonrisa torcida que contrasta con sus sonrojadas mejillas. Gerard lo nota duro contra el, le agarra de las caderas clavando las uñas y haciendo que Frank se ondulara sobre el.

Frank se agarra de su pecho, arqueando la espalda levemente por el placer y dejando salir los suspiros por entre sus húmedos labios. Nota una mano en su nuca, que le empuja hacia abajo, hacia los labios de Gee y simplemente deja que estos colisionen con los suyos. Notan la perfección con la que se funden y les hace sentirse completos. Se abrazan enredados en el calor. Giran sobre la cama quedando el menor debajo, con Gerard entre las piernas embistiendo contra él.

-Ahh… Te quiero Gerard- Jadea cuando nota las manos contrarias intentar desabrochar su pantalón.

Los largos dedos luchan con los botones, ansían tocar más, más cálida piel que memorizar. Frank se arquea debajo de él, cuando consigue quitar la primera capa y arranca los pantalones tirándolos contra algún lugar. Frank no puede dejar de mirar esas esmeraldas que le observan, que ni siquiera miran lo que sus expertas manos hacen, solo le mira a los ojos, con cariño y pasión. Con dulzura y deseo.

Gerard le deja un casto beso en los húmedos labios de Frank, descendiendo después por su cuello, por su pecho, deteniéndose en cada poro, acariciándolo y lamiéndolo hasta querer borrarlo, pasando su ombligo, mordiéndole en la cadera, dejando marcas en su pálida piel. Manchando el arte… Su arte.

Frank suspiro viendo como se acercaba a su marcada erección, aun atrapada por el bóxer. Como pasaba de ella para darle suaves besos en los muslos, provocándole una extraña mezcla entre placer y cosquillas. Nota los dedos de Gerard acariciar sus costados y tiene que cerrar los ojos porque esas manos lo van a volver loco. Es un maldito adolescente y ya esta haciendo todo lo posible para aguantar.

Gerard ve como Frank cierra los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y entonces el sube un poco, quedándose frente a ese bulto en la entrepierna del menor, agarrando la goma de los calzoncillos con los dientes y tirando de ellos. Frankie abre los ojos y le mira sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Gerard bajando sus boxers con los dientes, liberando su pene que se alzaba casi graciosamente pidiendo atención.

Notan el calor rodear sus cuerpos, el aliento del otro. Gerard sube hasta besar sus labios con urgencia, mordiendo, lamiendo y gimiendo. Dejándoles jadeantes. Gerard vuelve a embestir, frotando su erección aun dentro del pantalón con la contraria. Sonríe al ver como Frank se arquea debajo de él y hunde la cara en su cuello, lamiendo ese escorpión, mordiéndolo.

-Frankie, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo queriendo borrarte este tatuaje con mi boca- Oye los jadeos del otro, chocando contra su oído-. Frankie… ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

-Si… Si… Ah- Susurra Frank entre jadeos.

-Tócate.

Frank nota como todo se detiene ante esa petición, como Gerard se aleja de él, poniéndose de rodillas y observando su cuerpo desnudo, especialmente ESA parte.

-Hazlo para mí, déjame ver como lo haces.

Gerard ve como sonríe. Con malicia y los dientes ligeramente separados para poder seguir respirando aun de manera agitada.

-Eso ya lo has visto.

-¿Qué?

-Si, no creas que no note tu presencia aquel día fuera de vuestro baño mientras yo me corría.

Gerard esta paralizado, lo había sabido. Tenía muy abiertos los ojos y las manos totalmente paralizadas, encontrando de nuevo ese Frank erótico y con una aparente enorme experiencia. Ve a Frank apoyarse en sus codos, alzándose hasta poder llegar hasta el.

-¿Sabes en que pensaba? ¿Qué era lo que quería?- Le pregunta con una voz grave que habría echo salir del armario al hombre más hetero de este planeta.

Gerard traga y nota como su pene pide cada vez más atención en esos apretados pantalones. Nota la mano de Frank ir hasta allí, bajar por su pecho lentamente, y agarrarle sobre las telas, haciendo una presión que hace que Gerard gima su nombre.

-Pensaba en ti, en esto, en hacerlo contigo, en gemir tu nombre mientras esto estaba dentro de mí.

Gerard nota el calor arremolinarse en su cuerpo, se siente como un adolescente a punto de perder la virginidad, como cree que se tendría que sentir Frank en ese momento y no actuando como el dios del sexo que parecía.

-Solo me tocare si tú lo haces para mí.

Le susurro agarrando una de las manos de Gerard y llevándola a donde segundos antes estaba la suya. Se dejo caer hacia atrás, tumbándose y mirando a Gerard como si se lo quisiera comer. Gerard no puede casi respirar cuando ve como Frank comienza a acariciarse el pecho, acercándose lentamente a su erección, rozándola tímidamente para después agarrarla fuerte y comenzar un movimiento constante y erótico, gimiendo y jadeando. Haciendo que Gerard sin ni siquiera darse cuenta ya se estuviera desabrochando los pantalones, y tirándolo con ropa interior incluida a un lugar lejano como el resto de su ropa.

Frank sonríe como puede entre gemidos, mordiéndose los labios hasta casi sangrar y disfrutando de la intensa visión de un Gerard desnudo, con su enorme erección dentro de su puño que mueve con ansia mirándole a los ojos, y eso ya es casi lo único que necesita para correrse. Pero no quiere, no aun, aunque su cuerpo fuera lo único que pidiera aparte del contacto con el mayor.

Como iluminado por alguna otra fuerza Gerard se inclina hacia él, haciendo que sus puños imparables chocaran. Deshaciendo el agarre de Frank y sujetando su polla también entre su mano, frotándolas juntas y llevándolos a un punto extremo. Gimiendo Frank abrió más las piernas, ofreciéndose.

Gerard lo capto a la primera, pero se alejó, dejando a Frank con una sensación de frio y cercano al orgasmo.

-¿De verdad estas seguro?- Pregunto temeroso.

-Si Gerard, soy un maldito adolescente virgen y quiero perderla contigo, quiero que seas el primero, quiero gemir tu nombre al sentirte dentro y quiero fundirme contigo.

Gerard se sonrojo ante la intensidad de las palabras y de su mirada, se acercó a él. Y beso sus labios suavemente, queriendo darle confianza y calmándose también a si mismo. Dejo de lado las sensaciones que su erección mandaba a sus nervios cuando se rozaba con el cuerpo de Frank, simplemente abrazándole.

-Frankie, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi, esto significa para mi mucho más que cualquier otra vez que haya tenido sexo con cualquier otra persona, porque esto y solo esto va a ser hacer el amor, solo contigo, porque mi amor solo se lo merece el arte, el arte de la vida, el amor en si mismo es arte. Tú eres arte. Yo voy a ser tu primera vez y me encantaría ser el dueño de muchos más momentos como este a tu lado.

-Te quiero Gee.

Gerard sonríe dulcemente y agarra la erección de Frank, comenzando un leve movimiento de arriba abajo. Sube su otra mano hasta su boca, lamiendo un par de dedos y metiendo esa mano entre sus cuerpos, acariciando las nalgas y la entrada de Frank suavemente.

-¿Preparado?

-Si- Dice cerrando los ojos al notar el primer dedo hacer presión contra el.

Entra suavemente, con alguna dificultad, pero tampoco duele. Es una molestia, casi imperceptible por la mano de Gerard en su polla. Cuando se relaja nota como el dedo se mueve dentro de él, es raro pero no duele. Sale y entra y cuando empieza a notar la facilidad en esos movimientos siente un leve dolor y sabe que a metido dos. Vuelven a estar quietos, y tarda más en acostumbrarse, pero poco a poco Gerard puede moverlos ahora buscando ese lugar, ese punto que haría estallar a Frank. Y lo encuentra, vaya si lo encuentra.

Frank no sabe que ha sido y nunca antes había sentido nada igual pero no quiere que pare. Noto esa presión en un punto que hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara, que su espalda se arquease y que los gemidos no aguantaran más dentro de su pecho.

Gerard embiste contra la pierna de Frank, pidiendo atención, porque siente la pesadez en la base de su espalda y quiere entrar en Frank, aunque no aguante mucho, sentir como sus músculos se aprietan a su alrededor.

El tercer dedo duele y molesta, pero ahora ya sabe donde encontrar ese punto placentero y fácilmente es soportable, Frank pide clemencia entre gemidos, esta aguantando mucho y no quiere correrse si no es con Gee dentro de él.

-Ya… Ah, te quiero dentro…

-Estas seguro…

-Si, joder Gerard quiero sentirte dentro, lo… lo quiero.

Gerard se tumba lentamente sobre el, acomodando las piernas a sus costados, colocándose a la entrada y rozándole levemente con su erección.

-¿Tienes algún condón?- Pregunta a su oído.

-No Gerard, quiero sentirte dentro, con todo lo que tu orgasmo conlleva, quiero notarlo dentro de mí. A parte, no puedo quedarme embarazado.

Gerard traga y comienza a entrar lentamente, acariciando la cabeza de Frank cuando este cierra los ojos por la intromisión. Deposita un beso en su frente, susurrándole que todo esta bien. Frank gime cuando nota que esta dentro.

Pasan un tiempo simplemente abrazados, notando como la sangre corre por sus cuerpos y sus corazones rebotan contra sus pechos. Cuando Frank mueve ligeramente las caderas Gerard empieza a moverse lentamente.

Frank le pide más entre gemidos y jadeos, ambos están cerca, al borde. Entre movimientos acelerados, convulsiones de placer y gemidos dos personar hacen arte, dos amantes que se tocan en su propio universo, por amor, por pasión, por placer, por arte.

Y cuando Gerard inevitablemente se derrama dentro de su pareja, este le sigue entre sus pechos, gimiendo sus nombres, susurrando a los poros de la piel contraria. Los cuerpos levemente se separan, aun quedando atados en su abrazo. La cabeza de Frankie contra el pecho de Gerard, respiraciones y latidos acompasados. Manos que acarician y revuelven el pelo.

-Te quiero Frankie-Dice Gerard besando su frente.

-Te quiero…- Susurra dándole un beso lento y dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza para rendirse al sueño.

Dos cuerpos desnudos, unidos por el amor y el arte.

_“Porque el arte es la vida, es el ser humano, su naturaleza y lo que lo rodea. Porque cada cosa es arte en si mismo y aun más en conjunto con la perfecta creación. Porque los artistas no recrean lo invisible, simplemente hacen todo visible.”_

………………………………………………….

Gerard se despertó en un lugar ajeno a su rutina. Con un cuerpo sobre el suyo. En colchón extraño bajo el cuerpo. Un olor perfecto impregnándolo todo e incluso a si mismo. Porque si, todo olia a Frank, incluso el y le encantaría despertarse cada día con aquel aniñado rostro sobre su pecho, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados levemente, como si el minimo aleteo de una libélula lo fuera a despertar.

Y por eso no se mueve, simplemente le mira, observa como respira. Hasta que sus ojos se abren, dejándole ver esos orbes ambarinos, más verdes esta mañana. Vio como besaba su pecho y se alzaba levemente, con movimientos adormilados hasta darle un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días amor- Dijo Gerard sonriendo.

-Buenos días- Dijo terminando con un bostezo.

Cuando lograron salir de la cama, se ducharon, y bueno, toquetearon juntos bajo el agua y fueron a desayunar lo que fuera que encontraran, porque ahora solo querían poder permanecer el uno al lado del otro por siempre. Y bien saben que lo harán. Porque son jóvenes y los besos se suceden entre risas, porque están enamorados y eso sienta bien. Porque son correspondidos y están juntos.

Gerard encontró su arte y logro alcanzarlo. Porque ver a ese joven a su lado, sus labios pidiendo contacto con los propios le llena más que otra cosa.

**Porque el arte es la verdadera esencia de la vida, de su vida y le encanta con quien el destino le ha puesto a vivirla.**

**_Fin…_ **


	13. Epilogo

_Mis ojos se clavan en el techo, a través de la oscuridad veo las estrellitas que brillaban pegadas al techo. Frank había insistido en que siempre había querido tener estrellas en el techo pero su madre nunca le dejó. Sonrío cuando recuerdo la cara de felicidad cuando se mudó aquí, conmigo, y descubrió que sí había puesto las estrellas.  
  
Ahora siento el peso de Frank sobre mi cuerpo, cuando dormía se abrazaba del todo a mí, y cuando digo con todo es literalmente con todo, con brazos y piernas rodeándote, como si fueras una almohada. Y da un calor de la hostia, pero cuando me susurra que me quiere mucho, o dice mi nombre en sueños, me olvido de toda la incomodidad y solo puedo morirme de amor.   
  
Giro mi rostro y veo la hora en el reloj, son apenas las cinco de la madrugada, pero aquel día iba a ser especial. Nuestro cuarto aniversario y el cumpleaños número 19 de Frank. Tenía que ser perfecto, mi regalo ya estaba preparado, solo esperaba ver su sonrisa y si puede ser una buena recompensa.   
  
–Te amo, Frank– Dije y deposite un beso en su pelo.   
  
  
_

..............................

  
  
  
El sol le molestaba en los ojos, se retorció intentando huir de aquella molesta claridad. Levanto las sabanas hasta que estas le cubrieron entero, pero aun así parecía que algo no dejaría volver a dormir. Ahora era el maldito ruido de la ducha.   
  
– ¿Por qué mi perfecto novio se pone a ducharse a estas horas?- Piensa, aunque seguramente ya fuera bien entrada la mañana, pero era sábado, no tenía clases y quería dormir más.   
  
Escucha como cesa el agua y se abre la puerta del baño, asoma su cabeza ligeramente sobre las sabanas, solo hasta la nariz, lo suficiente para ver por encima de estas. Gerard en todo su esplendor, con el pelo mojado y una simple toalla azul oscuro cubriendo sus partes, ni siquiera bien ajustada a la cintura, simplemente sujeta por su mano. Y Frank puede comprobar como las erecciones instantáneas no son solo cosas de críos, y el nunca admitiría que aún sigue siendo uno.   
  
Ronronea estirándose y Gerard se acerca hasta tumbarse, desnudo y mojando la almohada con su pelo, a su lado. Se mete bajo las sabanas, con la piel fría del agua.  
  
–Felicidades enano– Dice abrazando contra su pecho.   
  
–Gee, ¿sabes que te amo?– Sonríe mordiéndole el hombro.   
  
–Auch, si enano, yo también te amo.   
  
No por nada llevan ya cuatro años juntos, con todas sus discusiones y con más aun reconciliaciones. Sus padres se lo habían tomado increíblemente bien. Gerard nunca olvidara cuando fue a conocer a Linda, cuando ya llevaba dos meses de novio con Frank.   
 _  
  
"–Mama, este es Gerard...– Alegremente Linda se presentó con dos besos, haciendo que se pusiera rojo– Mi novio.  
  
Linda pareció un poco shockeada ante eso, pero en seguida cambio su cara a una con una sonrisa y acaricio la cabeza de Frank.   
  
–Vaya, sabía que Frank tenia buen gusto, pero no pensaba que tanto. ¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?   
  
–Dieciocho, señora Iero– Dice atragantado.   
  
–Oh, llámame Linda. Tranquilo, Frank es lo suficientemente maduro para buscar lo que le conviene, o eso espero."   
  
_Ese día descubrió el gran parecido entre Frank y Linda, los mismos ojos, la misma nariz pequeña y respingona y esa risa sonora y contagiosa. Era dulce y amable, parecía relajada y con un ligero toque italoamericano. Sería una buena suegra.  
  
  
Frank acariciaba su pecho desnudo mientras se acurrucaba contra él. Sus dedos descendían por la piel lampiña de Gerard, acariciando los pezones, rodeando el ombligo y jugueteando cerca de las sensibles ingles. Se revolvió ligeramente, tenía cosquillas en esa zona y no podía evitar intentar huir de esos dedos que revoloteaban sobre su piel.   
  
Frank froto su erección ligeramente contra el muslo, gimiendo levemente y haciendo que Gerard le mire con hambre y lujuria. Empezó a arañarle la espalda, seguramente dejaría marcas que luego se convertirían en finas líneas blancas entre los tatuajes. Pero lo que menos le importaba ahora era la integridad de su espalda, solo tenía ganas de celebrar su cumpleaños con sexo matutino.   
  
– _Frank, ah,_  Frank tenemos que estar después de comer en el aeropuerto, tendrás que ducharte enano.   
  
–Jo, Gerard, no quiero parar ahora...– Frank puso pucheros hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y le agarró del brazo, tirando de él– Vamos a ducharnos juntos.   
  
–Pero yo me acabo de duchar...   
  
Gerard comenzó a protestar, pero al ver a Frank salir como su madre le trajo al mundo de la cama, con todos sus tatuajes al aire y con su amiguito saludándole no se pudo resistir a seguirle. Cuando le alcanzó beso en su cuello esa pequeña G tatuada muy cerca del escorpión.   
  
  


..............................

  
  
  
Gerard condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, su hermano seguramente estaría a punto de tocar tierra en el avión desde Chicago, donde estaba estudiando telecomunicaciones. Hacia un montón que no veía a su hermano, sin contar que hablaban por teléfono todas las semanas y de vez en cuando se vean a través de internet. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos.   
  
Aparcaron en el exterior, delante de la puerta más cercana. Frank odiaba los aeropuertos, había demasiada gente corriendo de un lado a otro con maletas, un montón de colas, cosas que pitaban y te registraban, y cuando eres un chico que lleva más tachuelas en la ropa que metal tiene una bicicleta pues prácticamente tenía que desvestirse cuando viajaban. Definitivamente no le gustaban.   
  
Gerard se paró frente a un enorme cartel electrónico, buscando el vuelo procedente de Chicago, agarro la mano de Frank, dándole un apretón y sonriéndole. Hoy estaba enormemente feliz. Y no era para menos, no todos los días eran el cumpleaños de tu novio, vuestro aniversario y volverías a ver a tu hermano y a tu mejor amiga, que no veías desde hacía meses.   
  
–Vamos, está a punto de llegar, que bien que no se ha retrasado– Dice guiándole por un intrincado camino evitando maletas y personas.   
  
Llegaron a la puerta por la que Mikey tenía que salir en unos minutos, justo en frente. Cuando la gente comenzó a salir por las puertas, Gerard también empezó a notar las ganas que tenia de ver a su hermano, este llevaba un tiempo raro, hablando menos con él, incluso hablando menos con Frank, su mejor amigo. Al principio lo atribuyo a la universidad, sabía que podía ser totalmente abstraerte, pero hace unas dos semanas Frank le contó que le había dicho que tenía algo importante que contarles y bromeo sobre si había dejado embarazada a alguna. "Que dices, mi hermanito no folla tanto." había dicho el, aunque la imagen de su hermano con alguna chica de modelo "universitaria de hermandad de putitas" embarazada le dio ganas de golpearse contra la pared hasta borrarla.   
  
Noto como Frank le tiro del brazo, señalándole a un chico enclenque con la cara pegada al móvil que casi pasa por encima de un hombre trajeado. Tiraba de una maleta y llevaba una bolsa de portátil colgada del hombro.   
  
– ¡Mikey!– Grito Frank llamando su atención.   
  
–Vaya, hola– Dijo abrazando a Frank–. ¿Pero tú no cumplías ya 19 años? sigues enano eh.   
  
–Ja ja, muy gracioso.   
  
Abraza a su hermano ignorando los insultos de Frank. Y preguntándole por Alex, quien debería estar en el avión desde Moscú.   
  
–La verdad es que hay tiempo suficiente para tomar algo en la cafetería.   
  
Caminaron hasta la cafetería que, gracias a Dios, estaba cerca. Fueron caminando hasta encontrar una mesa libre de hombres trajeados mirando preocupados el reloj, contando los minutos que tenia de retraso su vuelo o de turistas con pinta de perdidos. Se sentaron, los hermanos Way pidieron uno de sus cafés jodidamente cargados y Frank una café descafeinado con mucha azúcar. Gerard le prohibió tomar cafeína, luego se ponía como un maldito crio de siete años y encima hiperactivo.   
  
  


..............................

  
  
  
Se habían entretenido en la cafetería. Se enteraron gracias a la voz casi robótica de megafonía de que el vuelo en el que iba Alex estaba llegando después de casi media hora de retraso, así que cuando llegaron a las puertas ya estaba casi todo el mundo fuera, solo quedaban unos pocos rezagados.   
  
Todos tenían muchas ganas de verla, en el último curso de la carrera se había ido de vuelta a Rusia, a trabajar en Moscú en un laboratorio sobre el cual lo único que habían entendido era que ganaba bien y que investigaban enfermedades y vacuna, aunque estaba muy lejos, a casi 10 horas de vuelo. Sus padres aun seguían en New Jersey así que venía a visitarlos siempre que podía, pero ellos hacia así un año que no la veían, las navidades pasadas no pudo ir a su reunión navideña porque habían cerrado los aeropuertos durante varios días a causa de una tormenta. La última vez que fue ellos o pudieron ir porque estaba ocupados y ella no pudo ir a los cumpleaños de los otros dos por el trabajo. Todos deseaban verla, pero entre tanta gente por ese aeropuerto...   
  
Estaban parados ahí, en medio de bastante gente que ya empezaba a moverse hacia las salidas o hacia otras zonas, intentando encontrarla. De repente, en un hueco entre una señora mayor y una chica joven que empujaba un carrito con al menos cuatro maletas, Frank pudo ver a una chica que tenía pinta de perdida, tenía el pelo rojo intenso, tan intenso que se preguntaba cómo no la había visto primero. Tiro del brazo de Gerard, señalándole la chica y al ver la sonrisa en su cara se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado.   
  
Caminaron hacia ella, comprobando cuanto más cerca estaban que, efectivamente, era su amiga. Mikey se adelantó y fue el primero en llegar a ella, girándola con una mano en el hombro y abrazándola fuertemente. Alex pareció sorprendida hasta que vio a los otros dos detrás, así que rodeo fuertemente a Mikey con sus brazos, ahora ese chico era un poco más alta que ella.   
  
–Vaya MikeyBoo, sí que me echabas de menos– Dice dejándole un beso en la mejilla.   
  
–Como no te vamos a echar de menos si vives en ya no solo en otro país, sino también en otro continente. ¿Estás muy cansada?   
  
–No, en realidad me pase casi todo el viaje durmiendo...   
  
Alex abrazo a Frank despeinándole el pelo que ahora tenía bastante largo, y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo a Gerard, echaba de menos su mejor amigo, es normal, sobre todo cuando el casi se niega a llamarte porque las llamadas internacionales son muy caras.   
  
 _"Tú podrías aficionarte un poco más a las tecnologías, que llamarme por internet no cuesta nada."_  Le había dicho cuando este se quejó por enésima vez.   
  
Alex iba vestida con una sudadera de panda y cuando salieron se puso la capucha, mostrando una graciosa carita con orejas y todo en ella. Cuando Frank le pregunto por ella le dijo que se la había comprado su novia cuando fue a Japón. Frank se sorprendió ante eso y cuando le fue a preguntar ella le indico con un dedo sobre sus labios que se callara, haciéndole entender que se lo explicaría luego.   
  
–Bueno– Dijo casi saltando sobre la espalda de Gerard.–, ¿qué vamos a hacer?   
  
–Pues iremos hasta nuestra casa para si eso cambiaros, porque no pienso llevaros a algún restaurante chachi con esas pintas. Y también para hacer tiempo hasta la cena claro...   
  
–Eres malo Gee, ¿qué piensas que me echarían de algún lugar por mis orejitas?– Se señaló la capucha hinchando los mofletes.   
  
–Oye, yo no dije nada de restaurantes pijos por mi cumpleaños.   
  
Mientras iban hacia su coche, Frank se lanzó sobre Gerard, comenzando a gritar que quería salir disfrazado de noche, él le decía que podrían salir después de cenar, que sabía que no quería dejar de disfrazarse ese año y eso...   
  
–Tengo la solución– Dice Mikey desde detrás, enseñando la pantalla de su móvil de ultimísima generación–. He encontrado un restaurante en el centro donde hoy hacen una cena semi temática, descuento para los que vayan disfrazados. Creo que hasta hay un concurso de disfraces.   
  
– ¡Sí!– Gritaron Frank y Alex a la vez.   
  
Se metieron en el coche, acordando que iban a ir a ese restaurante, y bueno, Mikey quejándose de que él no tenía disfraz, pero solo bastó que Alex le guiñara el ojo y le dijera que de eso se ocupaba ella para que todos se quedaran tranquilos. Alex seguía siendo un pequeño y loco genio imaginativo. Si ella decía que le hacía un disfraz seguro que le quedaba bien.   
  
Gerard arranco el coche y en cuanto puso la música lo único que llenaba el coche eran risas, partes cantadas y movimientos de guitarra imaginaria por parte de Frank.   
  
Eran unos simples amigos, como siempre.   
  
  


..............................

  
  
  
El restaurante estaba lleno de personajes muy variopintos, desde un par de mesas de payasos macabros hasta zombies, pasando por animales, chicos vestidos de "mujer" y hasta había dos chicas vestidas de flores, vampiros en una esquina y Freddy Krueger en la barra con una cerveza en la mano. En cuanto entraron la decoración de la puerta comenzó a hacer ruidos fantasmales, un camarero vestido de Albert Einstein se les acerco sorprendiéndose al verlos.   
  
–Oh, ¡qué disfraces tan buenos!– Dijo guiándoles por el comedor.   
  
A medida que cruzaban la sala la gente de las mesas cercanas les miraba, Alex iba la primera, muy erguida y sonriente. Iba con un vestido de encaje y un corsé con tachuelas, sobre esto llevaba una chaqueta de cuero con cientos de apliques metálicos que le daban un aspecto peligroso. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más llamaba la atención era su rostro, sus ojos negros completamente a excepción de un estrecho círculo blanquecino alrededor de sus pupilas, esto gracias a una carísimas lentillas, su palidez natural, su pelo rojo fuego suelto, ligeramente despeinado y unos pequeños y estilizados cuernos que salían de su frente y se retorcían ligeramente hacia atrás. Tras ella iba Mikey, a juego con Alex, vaqueros estilizados que se le pegaban como una segunda piel, chaqueta de cuero con tachuelas, su pelo hacia atrás dejaba ver perfectamente los ojos con lentillas rojas y también lucia unos cuernos, solo que ligeramente más grandes. Formaban, a ojos de los demás, una pareja sexy e infernal que podría convencerte de arder entre el azufre.   
  
Unos pasos por detrás estaban Gerard y Frank, el más joven vestido de Frankestein con ropa vieja, polvorienta y un poco dañada en algunas partes, la piel más blanca de lo normal y unos realísticos tornillos naciendo de entre su pelo. Llevaba a Gerard de la mano, este iba entero de blanco, con una gabardina que ondeaba levemente si se movía muy rápido, aunque bueno, iba de la "novia" de Frankestein, pero solo porque Frank se lo había pedido de rodillas, en el amplio sentido de la expresión. Llevaba el pelo negro impecablemente echado hacia atrás, con dos mechones blancos entre colocados como en el original, pero sin peinado antigravedad. El maquillaje blanco y las ligeras ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos le daban un aspecto más femenino.   
  
En realidad hacia poco más de cuatro horas que habían llegado al piso de la pareja, los recién llegados se ducharon y dejaron sus cosas en la habitación de invitados.   
  
–Espero que hayas dejado de dar patadas mientras duermes– Había dicho Alex a Mikey cuando vio que solo había una cama en la habitación de invitados.   
  
– ¡Yo no pego patadas!   
  
–Sí que lo haces– Dijo Gerard desde la puerta–. Cuando dormíamos juntos en casa de mama terminaba con las piernas moradas.   
  
–Bueno... Pues tú babeas la almohada cuando duermes– Dice señalándole acusador.   
  
–Yo, no...   
  
–Sí, sí que lo haces, tengo una foto– Dice Frank sacando su móvil y enseñando una foto de Gerard durmiendo y con un hilo de baba por el mentón.   
  
El mayor intenta quitarle el móvil, pero sale corriendo y se encierra en el baño.   
  
Alex se había ofrecido a maquillarles y creo el disfraz de Mikey inspirándose en el suyo.   
  
–Seremos una pareja demoniaca– Dijo riéndose antes de salir por la puerta.   
  
Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron una cena ligera. Estaban sentados algo lejos del escenario, donde seguramente empezaran a actuares diferentes personas.   
  
–Dios, no había comido nada desde el avión y ya saber bajo coste es igual a comida de bajo coste– Dice Alex bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino y empezando a pinchar las patatas fritas del plato de Gerard mientras esperaba a que le trajeran lo suyo.   
  
– ¡Oye son mis patatas!   
  
–A mi ni comida me ofrecieron– Dijo Mikey–, maldita vida de universitario.   
  
– ¡Eh! Que yo sigo siendo universitaria.   
  
–Pero ya estás trabajando en un laboratorio.   
  
Había una leve música de fondo que se mezclaba con el murmullo de las conversaciones y seguramente sin las decoraciones de Halloween este sitio sería muy acogedor. No era enorme, pero en la parte de adelante tenía unas mesas altas con taburetes y una larga barra de bar, y donde estaban ellos era un precioso comedor, con mesas cuadradas y un pequeño escenario en el centro, que se podía ver tanto desde el bar como desde el comedor.   
  
Cenaban tranquilamente mientras un imitador de Elvis, que se había subido al escenario hacia nada, comenzaba a cantar **Jailhouse Rock**  con una increíble voz. Reían y conversaban sobre sus vidas, ahora separados por cientos, incluso miles de kilómetros.   
  
–Sí, es bueno venir hasta aquí en esta época– Dice Alex cortando su filete.   
  
– ¿¡Qué dices!? Pero si hace un frio que me muero– Exclama Frank fingiendo un escalofrió.   
  
–Se está mucho mejor que en Moscú, allí ahora empieza a nevar los días más fríos y casi no puedes ni salir. A veces recomiendan no salir de casa por las bajas temperaturas.   
  
–Joder, me estás dando aún más frio– Dice Gerard acercándose a Frank y abrazándole.   
  
–Pero seguro que todo es mejor con alguien con quien compartir calor.   
  
Frank le guiña un ojo a Alex, esta se sonroja sabiendo a que se refería. Y por su mente pasó que ya era hora de darles a conocer a esta panda de hombres que eras sus mejores amigos que no estaba tan sola como podría dar a pensar, que tras muchos años sin nada más que sus amigos, ahora a muchos miles de kilómetros, había encontrado a esa persona que irremediablemente la hacia sonreír por las mañanas, por mucho frío que hiciera y muchos abrigos tuviera que llevar.   
  
–Sí, es mucho mejor tener a alguien– Dijo sonriendo mirando fijamente a su plato–. Y bueno... Eso es algo de lo que tenía pensado contaros hoy.   
  
–Suéltalo Alex– Dice Frank levantando los brazos.   
  
– Ya voy, ya voy... Pues bueno, no está aquí porque tenía que trabajar y terminar sus finales, pero... La verdad es que estaba muy triste de no poder venir.   
  
– ¿Quién?– Pregunta Mikey que había dejado de comprobar la pantalla de su móvil para mirar a Alex atentamente.   
  
–Irina...   
  
–Espera, ¿estas con una chica?   
  
–Sí, joder Gerard ni que te enteraras de primeras de que me gustan las tetas– Dice lanzándole un cachito de pan–. Irina es una chica de allí, la conocí en la universidad y la verdad, no sabía que era lesbiana hasta que me la encontré en un bar de ambiente con un par de copas de más. Nos lo pasamos bien, la acompañe hasta su casa y bueno... Me beso diciéndome que le gustaba, pase la noche con ella y aunque a la mañana siguiente ella pensaba que había hecho alguna tontería y que yo la había encontrado y me había quedado con ella por compasión. Pero yo le hice recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y empezamos a salir.   
  
– ¿Hace cuánto de eso?–Pregunta Mikey.   
  
–Pues hará unos siete meses, hace uno me mude a su apartamento.   
  
– ¿Y no nos lo cuentas en todo este tiempo?   
  
–Bueno, hasta hace no mucho no sabía cómo de serio seria, porque aunque yo la quiero mucho ella podría irse con otra.   
  
–Tan tonta como siempre, es que de verdad...– Dice Frank dándose un golpe en la frente.   
  
–Eh, cállate enano– Dice cruzándose de brazos–. No sé, es importante para mí que vosotros sepáis esto, pero no queríar deciros que estoy con alguien que al mes siguiente me va a dejar... No sé, es lo más "real" que he tenido hasta ahora... Y es perfecta.   
  
–Foto, foto, foto.   
  
–Vaaaaleeee.   
  
Alex saca su móvil y empieza a deslizar los dedos por la pantalla hasta dar con una foto buena. Se la ensaña a los demás, desde la pantalla una chica con el pelo morado claro, casi blanco, sonríe, tiene la piel pálida y los ojos verdes, sobre sus labios destacan un par de piercings negros. Junto a ella estaba Alex, sacando la lengua y con sus gafas casi en la punta de la nariz.   
  
–Vaya, es guapa– Dice Gerard.   
  
–Claro que lo es. Está terminando su proyecto de carrera en nanotecnología, pero cuando estemos libres ya vendremos a pasar un tiempo por aquí. Ha viajado por medio mundo pero nunca ha venido a Nueva York.   
  
–Oh pues tráetela y ya verás lo bien que se lo pasa– Dice Frank sonriendo.   
  
Mikey se puso a mirar hacia abajo, sonriendo y pensando mientras los demás aun hablaban de Irina. Una parte de él sabía que se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba como siempre, de que llamaba menos y estaba raro, pero es que ni siquiera él podía definir bien lo que ocurría en su vida. Suspiro pesadamente, al final tendría que decidirse y soltárselo, contarles qué había cambiado su vida últimamente y qué lo hacía tan feliz de haber decidido irse a Chicago.   
  
–MikeyBoo, ¿te pasa algo?– Le pregunta Alex que se había dado cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo callado.   
  
–No, no... Solo pensaba.   
  
Entonces su móvil vibró levemente, llamándole la atención, cuando comprobó la pantalla una sonrisa inundo sus labios. Había un mensaje nuevo.   
  
 _"¿Qué tal estas, Mikey? Espero que te estés acordando de mí aun al estar pasándolo tan bien.  
  
Te quiero.   
  
BB   
  
PD.- ¿Dónde compras la leche esa que me gusta tanto? Se me ha acabado."   
  
_Rápidamente respondió, sin dejar de sonreír e intentando evitar que Alex lograra ver la pantalla.  
  
 _"Me lo estoy pasando genial, y no me olvido de ti. También te quiero.  
  
MW   
  
PD.- La compro en la tienda vegetariana al final de mi calle."   
  
_Alex se rio a su lado, parecía que Gerard había dicho algo gracioso. Levantó la vista, guardando su móvil en el pantalón.   
  
– ¿Qué decías?   
  
–Que si no tendrías una novia al ver que respondes a tus mensajes tan rápidamente.   
  
Mikey suspiro.   
  
–Bueno... No exactamente.   
  
Frank pareció atragantarse al empezar a reír mientras Gerard, en cambio, parecía algo preocupado.   
  
– ¿Más o menos? Venga, has estado muy raro últimamente– Dice calmadamente.   
  
–Sí, bueno... La verdad es que no se bien como...   
  
–MikeyBoo suéltalo.   
  
–Bueno, tengo pareja, pero no es precisamente una novia.   
  
Los otros se quedaron callados, un poco sorprendidos cuando comprendieron lo que Mikey acababa de confesar. Frank le sonrió, miro hacia Alex y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando a Mikey.   
  
– ¿Cómo se llama?– Dice inocentemente.   
  
–Bob– Dice sonrojándose hasta la base de los cuernitos que lucía en su frente.   
  
– ¡OH DIOS MIO!– Exclama Gerard blanco como las paredes– Mi hermano come pollas.   
  
– ¡Oye!   
  
–Pues deja que te diga, querida reina del drama, que tu adoras la mía, eh– Dice Frank agarrándole el muslo por debajo de la mesa.   
  
–Demasiada información– Exclama Mikey levantando las manos.   
  
–Bueno, si la habilidad es cosa de familia, seguro que tu novio no se queja.   
  
–Vale, ahora es demasiada información hasta para mi– Ríe Alex.   
  
–Claro, como tú tienes otra clase de habilidad– Dice Gerard sacándole la lengua.   
  
–Nadie se ha quejado todavía– Dice encogiéndose de hombros–. Bueno MikeyBoo, enséñanos a ese Bob.  
  
–No le gustan las cámaras, pero...– Saco su móvil y les enseño la pantalla a todos.   
  
Como fondo tenía una foto de un chico rubio, estaba sonriendo pero como molesto, tenía una espesa barba que le daba un aspecto ligeramente desaliñado, pero no le quedaba mal.   
  
–Es mono– Dice Alex.   
  
–Ya lo sé.   
  
–Joder, vaya panda de mariconas estamos hechos. Aunque ya pensaba que Mikey terminaría con una chica– Dijo Frank un poco pensativo.   
  
–Bueno, la verdad es que salí con una chica por el verano, Alicia, pero ella nunca estuvo segura de nuestra relación. Cuando lo dejamos, empecé a frecuentar una cafetería diferente, frente a la facultad. Allí siempre estaba Bob, sentado en la barra, hablando con el camarero. Un día, como no había mesas libres me senté a su lado, comenzamos a hablar, me entere de que el camarero era su primo y bueno, cada vez que coincidíamos hablamos y empezamos a salir juntos.   
  
–Hasta ahí solo erais dos amigotes normales.   
  
–Sí, pero no sé, yo empezaba a sentirme muy bien con él y una noche, cuando había bebido tal vez una poca cerveza de más, le bese. Así sin más. Empezamos algo, pero hasta hace como mes y medio no era nada oficial. Solo nos besábamos y una parte de mi quería pensar que eso era por acabar una relación y conocer a una persona tan fantástica. Pero no, sé que le quiero... O bueno, eso creo.   
  
–Oh, que monos MikeyBoo.   
  
– ¿No crees que soy un poco mayor para lo de MikeyBoo, Alex?   
  
–Nunca. Ni aunque duermas con un tipo llamado Bob y estos dos se dejen de comer cada vez que se miran– Dice señalando a los otros dos.   
  
–Bah, nunca cambiaremos. Ninguno– Dice Gerard.   
  
–Aunque no sé si será para bien o para mal.   
  
El resto de la cena es tranquilo, siguen conversando pero ahora más atentos hacia el escenario, donde daba comienzo el concurso de disfraces. Al final de la noche, después de que Alex y Mikey fueran votados como el mejor disfraz de pareja, junto a otros vestidos de perrito caliente y bote de kétchup, incluso unos vestidos de chico y chica pero a la inversa. Ganaron el perrito caliente y el bote, pero ellos se llevaron un montón de fotos con gente que alababa el disfraz y un gran descuento por venir todos disfrazados.   
  
–Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta nocturna por Nueva York– Anuncia Alex pasando la mano por el cuello de Mikey.   
  
–Ah, vale.   
  
Mikey parece que va a quejarse pero Alex le lanza una mirada que dice  _"Sígueme, luego te lo explico"_. La agarra por la cintura y sonríe a Frank y Gerard que ya se giran para dirigirse hacia el coche, pero Gerard se para.   
  
– ¿Sabréis volver?   
  
–Gerard, que vivo en una ciudad donde en invierno no hay apenas horas de día, con cerca de doce mil millones de personas y el famoso Metro de Moscú. No me voy a perder, aparte desde el centro solo hay que coger un metro. Celebrar bien vuestro aniversario– Dice guiñando un ojo, haciendo que Gerard se sonroje.   
  
La pareja por fin se aleja, despidiéndoles con la mano mientras suben al coche y se van. – ¿Por qué les has dicho eso?   
  
–De verdad querrías estar en la misma casa que ellos, a menos de 10 metros de su habitación, el día de su aniversario. Que son Frank y Gerard. No pararían.   
  
–Tienes razón– Dice notando un escalofrío por la espalda–. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?   
  
–Es solo la una, la noche aun es joven en Nueva York.   
  
  


..............................

  
  
  
Llegan a su casa sonrientes, en el coche no habían dejado de hablar y reír, se miraban de reojo y sentían como todo paraba levemente y un sentimiento se extendía entre ellos. Ese sentimiento que te hace sonreír aun cuando estáis en silencio y que te une con la otra persona de manera muchísimo más personal. Mucha gente lo llama amor, pero esto está por encima, es algo indescriptible y que pocas veces se puede llegar a lograr.   
  
Nada más cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Frank se colgó de Gerard, arrastrando sus dedos entre su pelo y dejándole un beso en el cuello, sonriendo sobre su piel.   
  
–Te amo Frank– Dice agarrándole de la cintura, metiendo las manos frías un poco por debajo de la camiseta del menor, provocándole escalofríos.   
  
Frotó ligeramente su mejilla contra el pelo de Frank, inspirando el aroma que este desprendía, el del champú fresco que siempre utilizaba y que le dejaba ese pelo tan suave que Gerard siempre quería acariciar.   
  
–Mi amor, ¿qué tal si celebramos un poco más nuestro aniversario?   
  
Gerard asintió distraído ante la petición del menor, ahora con su rostro en el cuello del otro, perdido en la mezcla de aromas que desprendía. Tabaco, champú, el Hugo Boss que en realidad era suyo y ese aroma cálido como a sol sobre la piel que siempre tenía, olor a Frank.   
  
Comenzó a plagar de delicados besos la piel tatuada, haciendo que el otro suspirara, en parte por el tacto de sus labios y en parte porque sabía que no le había escuchado. Gerard siguió ignorando el suspiro del menor, dejando besos cada vez más cerca de donde se conseguía distinguir la clavícula bajo la ropa.   
  
Las manos frías le libraron del abrigo, dejándolo caer y sin un minuto de interrupción sus manos ya avanzaban por su pecho, acariciándole suavemente, provocando escalofríos en el menor a la vez que la temperatura aumentaba entre ellos.   
  
Poco a poco fueron avanzando hacia su cuarto, dejando caer el abrigo de Gerard y las ya incomodas camisetas por el camino. Ahora después de haber caído abruptamente sobre la cama, sin separar sus labios de los contrarios, era Frank el que estaba encima, el que dominaba la situación, recorriendo el pecho de Gerard con sus manos y apretando su erección con su pierna hasta hacerle gimotear.   
  
Entonces, cuando estaba distraído dejando marcas de dientes en el cuello Gerard, este les dio la vuelta a los dos en un ágil movimiento. Cuando Frank se quejó de estar ahora debajo le sonrió con superioridad.   
  
– ¿No querías celebrar mejor nuestro aniversario,  _cariño_?   
  
–Hijo de...– Fue cortado cuando un vergonzoso gemido salió de sus labios.   
  
–Oh, vaya parece que esto te ha gustado.   
  
Gerard volvió a apretar la erección del otro bajo sus ajustados pantalones que no hacían más que entorpecer el camino. Con un movimiento de sobra conocido los desabrocho y comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo, insistentemente hasta que estos cedieron, deslizándose por la suave piel, arrastrando con ellos la ropa interior.   
  
Cuando los pantalones ya habían tocado el suelo en alguna parte de la habitación, sus ojos fueron a parar a la erección de Frank, que se erguía rosada y húmeda hacia el estómago de este, mojando el hueco entre las palomas. El menor le miraba con una mezcla entre vergüenza y hambre. Más hambre que vergüenza. Frank movió su mano hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Gerard.   
  
–Esto fuera.  _Ya_. – Era una orden y Dios sabe que no iba a desobedecerla.   
  
Porque, ¿qué es mejor que un Frank mandón durante el sexo? Nada, bueno, tan vez un Frank suplicando por más a la vez que aun da órdenes. Gerard le obedeció rápidamente, quedando ambos totalmente desnudos. Las manos comenzaban a acariciar la piel del otro, Gerard decidió que quería cambiar de posición y lentamente fue bajando por el pecho tatuado dejando besos y lametones hasta llegar a la brillante y rosada punta del miembro de Frank.   
  
Saboreó el líquido preseminal, salado y adictivo. Lo recogió en su lengua, mientras sus manos agarraban la base del pene, sus labios se adaptaron a la forma de su miembro, como un perfecto molde. Frank disfrutaba de las vistas sin despegar los ojos de cómo si cabeza de Gerard subía y bajaba marcando el ritmo con el que él se enterraba en el calor y la humedad de su boca.   
  
Frank estaba delirando, parecía que se iba a fundir en cualquier momento, que iba a derretirse por el calor que le transmitía y que Gerard iba a tragarle entero. Aunque bueno, eso era casi lo que estaba haciendo.   
  
– _Gerard_ – Dijo ya casi sin aliento, las demás palabras sobraban, ahora solo podían pronunciar sus nombres. Y seguramente dentro de unos minutos ni eso.   
  
Gerard se apartó, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Cinco años juntos hacían que te comenzaras a saber cada señal que el otro te daba, aunque bueno a Frank a veces todavía le trastornaba cuando Gerard se ponía como una reina del drama.   
  
Ahora fue Frank, quien nada más volver del delirio de derretirse y al notar el aire fresco cuando abandono la boca del otro, se lanzó sobre Gerard, agarrándole las piernas para poder subirlas hasta sus hombros, dejando al mayor en una posición un tanto pecaminosa, como si lo anterior no hubiera sido pecaminoso.   
  
Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, haciendo que su pene frotara a entrada de Gerard, haciendo una ligera presión que provocaba que los gemidos salieran incontrolables de las bocas de los dos. Se besaron, ansiados por mezclar sus gemidos tanto como querían mezclar sus cuerpos.   
  
Frankie llevo sus dedos hasta su boca, mojándolos con su saliva, haciendo un movimiento que provoco un tirón en la erección desatendida de Gerard.   
  
–Te dejo tocarte– Dijo con voz profunda al oído del otro.   
  
Gerard soltó un jadeo, deslizando su mano hasta tocar levemente su pene, comenzando un frote lento y suave, para clamar la tensión que recorría su cuerpo. Mientras Frank deslizo sus dedos hasta su entrada, encontrando camino fácil para uno, suavemente acariciando su interior, conocido y caliente. El segundo entró con facilidad a la vez que el ritmo con el que Gerard se complacía aceleraba. Frank también acelero el movimiento de sus dedos, que recorrían el interior de ese cuerpo conocido, buscando el  _punto dulce_  de Gerard.   
  
–Es aquí, ¿verdad?– Susurro a su oído.   
  
Gerard gimoteo ante la presión que Frank ejercía en ese punto, rozándolo insistentemente, acariciándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello a la vez que deslizaba un dedo más en la entrada, ya húmeda no solo por los dedos, también por la anticipación.   
  
– _Frank... Por favor... Hazlo_ – Jadeaba Gerard.   
  
Frank en vez de acatar la petición, saco los dedos de su interior y se tumbó a su lado. –Ven, es mi cumpleaños, háztelo tú.   
  
Gerard le miro, sonriendo. Puso una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y mientras se seguía tocando con una mano, con la otra guio el miembro duro como una roca de Frank, de forma tortuosamente lenta, hacia su interior, comenzando a bajar y clavarlo en su interior, susurrando su nombre a medida que su carne se abría para dar lugar a la unión de sus cuerpos.   
  
Se desplomo sobre el pecho de Frank, comenzando a moverse, gimiendo sobre su piel mientras las uñas cortas del otro trazaban líneas rojas en su espalda. Frank movió sus caderas fuertemente, buscando un movimiento agresivo, chocando contra las de Gerard, deshaciéndose en gemidos y otra vez la sensación de derretirse.   
  
Sus caderas chocaban con un sonido líquido entremezclado con sus respiraciones pesadas y sus gemidos. Gerard estaba en éxtasis, moviéndose casi en círculos, haciendo que el miembro dentro de él rozara y rozara ese punto que lo hacía querer llegar al cielo para caer de repente y darse cuenta de que no le había dolido nada. Frank estaba en las mismas, cinco años después aun seguía encontrando el cuerpo de Gerard abrumador, estaba tan a punto que podía rozar el orgasmo con las puntas de los dedos.   
  
– _Gerard, te amo... Dios, quiero estar dentro de ti para siempre..._    
  
– _Ah, Frank, ah... Tócame, lleguemos juntos... Mi amor, mi arte..._    
  
Frank agarro fuertemente a Gerard, moviendo su mano al ritmo irregular de las estocadas. Iban perdiendo poco a poco el control, notando como el orgasmo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo pasando por cada puto nervio, estimulándolos todos y haciendo que todo empezara a dar vueltas a su alrededor.   
  
Gerard no pudo aguantar más, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Frank, mordiéndole el hombro hasta casi hacerle sangre, se dejó llevar en un intenso orgasmo, descargándose entre sus pechos y en las manos de Frank. Sus músculos comenzaron a convulsionar, apretando el miembro dentro de él, casi exprimiéndolo. Frank se corrió gimiendo el nombre de Gerard, descargándose en su interior y abrazándole fuertemente.   
  
Cuando ambos lograron salir de las redes que el orgasmo tendía sobre ellos se besaron, sellando esa noche en los labios del otro. Gerard se dejó caer hacia un lateral, sin importarle el semen que escurría por sus piernas. Se estiro hasta un cajón y saco algo de dentro.   
  
–Frank, mi amor, acércate.   
  
Frank gruño ligeramente, estaba agotado, con los ojos cerrados y aun un poco mareado por la intensidad del placer. Se gira hacia él, abriendo levemente los ojos. Gerard le dio una cajita, Frank abrió mucho los ojos, abriéndola lentamente, descubriendo dos bonitas cadenas con un anillo en cada una.   
  
– ¿Pero?   
  
–Tranquilo, es para cuando decidamos pertenecernos para siempre.   
  
– Oh, joder Gerard– Dice visiblemente emocionado–. Te amo.   
  
– Yo también.   
  
Frank se puso la cadena, notando el frio anillo plateado contra su pecho. Gerard le imita, uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo, lento y romántico, de esos que salen en las películas pastelosas. Estiraron las sabanas sobre sus cuerpos y se abrazaron, pegando sus cuerpos y cayendo dormidos casi al instante. Como el arte y el artista, como el respirar y la vida, ellos están juntos, buscando otro arte, porque el del amor ya lo habían encontrado en el otro.   
  
  
Ni siquiera se enteraron de cuando un ligeramente borracho Mikey entro tropezando, sostenido por Alex.   
  
–Ssh, silencio que ya estarán dormidos.   
  
–Pero si no estoy borracho.   
  
–Ya, pero a ti con estar "alegre" ya te basta para destrozar media casa.  
  
  


**FIN**


End file.
